Never Yours
by jenny crum
Summary: In this sequel find out what happens to Jamie and Anthony at the hands of Rodney, will their family be able to get them back or have they lost them forever
1. Chapter 1

Never Yours-Ch 1

Derek was the first person to come to, he looked at his fiancée beside him and said, "baby girl", he crawled to her and checked for a pulse and said, "come on baby, come on, open those beautiful eyes and look at me". She started moaning and said, "D Derek, the babies, where are the babies"?, Derek looked around at all of the carnage and said, "they're gone, Rodney took them".

Penelope tried to set up but the pain was to much, she grabbed her head and said, "what happened"?, Derek said, "after he was finishing talking and to keep us away he detonated the explosives". Derek heard a moan to his left and he looked to see first Dave and then his mom start moving, it was only a matter of a few minutes until everybody was awake, injured but awake.

As Reid was helping JJ and Henry get up the sound of sirens filled the air and everybody looked around to see ambulance after ambulance pulling up in front of the house and medic after medic running across the yard to inspect the guests to check them for injuries. Desiree and Penelope were inconsulable at the thought of losing their children to a madman like Rodney.

While the medics were checking out Penelope and Desiree Hotch walked over to Derek and Rob and said, "are you two alright"?, they nodded their heads and Derek said, "other than a headache I'm good". Rob said, "yeah, yeah I'm good", Derek said, "what about you man, how are you"?, Hotch had a cut to his forehead and some scratches from the flying debris and he said, "I'm good, the medics have already checked me out released me".

Hotch said, "Em is fine, shook up but fine and Jack, well he's 8 and is scared but being brave for his mom", Derek said, "so Jackers is okay"?, Hotch said, "yeah he's fine, he's having some ringing in his ears and he has a headache but he seems to be fine". Rob said, "I think we should all go to the hospital to get checked out, just to be on the safe side", Derek and Hotch nodded their heads yes in agreement.

Rob looked over his shoulder and watched as the medic checked Desiree, he then motioned for Rob to come over, Rob said, "excuse me" and walked over and said, "how is she"?, the medic said, "she's got a possible concussion, we need to transport her to the hospital so they can check her out". Desiree said, "I can't go, now until w'e find out about Anthony".

Rob intertwined their fingers and said, "baby we need to get you checked out to make sure you're alright", Desiree wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "he has our baby Rob, he has our Anthony". Rob wrapped his arms around her and said, "we'll find them, we'll get our boy back" as he gently rocked her back and forth.

Derek looked at Hotch and said, "we need to check the survelience footage and see if how far we can follow them", Hotch said, "already on it", Derek said, "I don't know how much more baby girl and Desi can take". Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "we'll get them back Morgan, I promise", Derek said, "will it take another 3 years before we do"?, Hotch said, "we'll use all of our resources and we will find Jamie and Anthony".

Derek nodded his head and said, "I'm sorry man I didn't mean to" and Hotch said, "you've got nothing to be sorry about, not after what you've all been through", Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "I better get back over to baby girl". Hotch said, "I'll keep you both updated on everything", Derek said, "thanks man" and then turned and walked over toward Penelope.

The medic said, "mam you need to go to the ER and get checked, it looks like you've got a concussion and maybe a few cracked ribs", Penelope shook her head and said, "I can't go, not without my baby". Derek sat down beside her and said, "Hotch is on it baby girl, they are looking at survelience footage right now to see where Rodney is".

Penelope stood up and said, "I'll help" and then she got dizzy and the last thing she heard was Derek say, "baby girl" and then she fainted in his arms, the medic said, "we need to get her to the ER ASAP". Derek nodded his head and followed them to the ambulance, he climbed in back and when they got ready to pull away from the scene he said, "hang on baby girl, please be alright, please be alright".

Dave stood watching as all of the people he loved got checked out by the medics, a police officer walked over to him and said, "sorry about the damage to your yard Dave". Dave said, "I'm not worried about the yard, the only things I'm worried about is my family, especially getting my grandbabies back", the officer nodded his head and said, "understandable".

Dave said, "what can I do for you officer"?, the officer said, "I need to get your statement on what happened", Dave nodded his head and then started filling the officer in on what had happened. Around him the other officers were helping the medics as they checked on the others, Dave had glanced up several times and saw several members of his family being loaded into ambulances for precaution and after finishing his statement he joined Fran in the last ambulance heading toward the hospital.

Meanwhile across the state line Rodney looks at his now sleeping companions and Randall said, "they cried themselves to sleep", Rodney said, "they'll get use to me again, it might take a while but they will". Randall said, "we should be at the boat in a couple of hours and it's fully stocked and ready to go", Rodney grinned and said, "thank you Randall for all of the help".

Randall grinned and said, "I love pulling things over on the feds, especially Derek and his team", Rodney said, "once we get to the boat it will take us another several hours before we get to our temporary home". Randall nodded his head and said, "don't worry the other safe houses are being stocked as we speak so they will be ready when we need them".

Rodney smiled and said, "good, good" and the glanced over his shoulder and took another glance at Jamie and Anthony before putting all of his attention on the road ahead, the road that led them further and further away from Virginia and the worrying famalies.


	2. Chapter 2

Never Yours-Ch 2

As Desiree and Penelope were wheeled into the ER Derek and Rob were right by their sides, the doctors were quickly filled in on what had happened and then everybody but the patients were escorted to the waiting area. Derek and Rob paced back and forth across the room and Dave said, "son if you don't stop pacing we're going to have to pay for a new floor".

Rob and Derek both looked up and said, "sorry" but continued pacing, Fran shook her head and said, "they're both just worried, not only are the women they love in there being checked on but their children are missing". JJ looked up and said, "poor Garcie and Desi, they have been through so much already and now a man we all thought, no prayed would be locked up forever has escaped and not only stopped their weddings but kidnapped their children".

Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "when I get my hands on Rodney he's a dead man", Rob said, "we can't lose them, none of them, not now, not ever", Fran said, "Desi and Penelope are fighters and they're going to be fine and when we find out they are then we can all focus on getting Jamie and Anthony back from that sickko", everybody nodded their heads in agreement as they sat there waiting on news of Penelope and Desiree.

Meanwhile Rodney looks down at the sleeping kids and gently runs his hand over Anthonys back and says, "don't worry son, daddy is here and he loves you, I've been your daddy since the day we found out about you and I'll be your daddy and Jamies daddy until the day I die". He then laid his head back against the back of the seat and said, "and your mothers are never going to see you two again".

The van they were in slowed and then stopped and the side door opened and Randall said, "we're here Rodney", Rodney said, "you and Amos get Anthony and Jamie and get them settled into their beds on the boat". Randall nodded his head and said, "sure thing" and then he motioned for Amos and together they picked up the sleeping tots and headed toward the boat.

Rodney smiled as he received a text letting him know that Desiree and Penelope were both at the hospital, he sent a text letting his friend know to keep him in the loop about the girls before he shoved the cell phone back into his pocket and headed toward the huge boat in front of him. As he stepped on board he smiled and said, "now it's time for our next adventure" and he smiled as he shut the door behind him and as he sat down Randall pulled the boat away from the dock and headed into the sunset.

At the hospital the girls doctors walked out of their rooms and over to where the team was waiting, one doctor said, "Penelope Garcia", Derek said, "yes", the doctor said, "Ms. Garcia has a bad concussion and a few cracked ribs". Derek said, "is she awake, can I see her"?, the doctor said, "we're sending her down for an MRI and CT to check the swelling on her brain".

Fran said, "what aren't you telling us"?, the doctor said, "she's not waking up, she's not responding", Derek said, "meaning what, a a are you trying to tell us that she's going to die"?, the doctor said, "no that's not what I'm saying, what I'm saying is the swelling to her brain is why she's still unconscious". Derek said, "when can we see her, see them"?, the doctor said, "just as soon as we get them both back from CT and MRI".

Rob said, "and Desi"?, the other doctor stepped forward and said, "she's still unconscious as well and she to has a bad concussion, we will hopefully know in a little while about their conditions and when we find out something we'll let you know'. Everybody nodded their heads in agreement and then watched as the doctors turned around and headed back toward Penelope and Desirees room leaving behind them a very worried extended family behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Never Yours-Ch 3

As the team waited and waited for news on Desi and Penelope Fran pulled her son into her arms and said, "don't worry baby boy, they're both going to be alright, they're strong, they're fighters and they love us". Tears streamed down his face and he said, "I can't lose them, we can't lose them".

Dave said, "son we're not going to lose them", Hotch said, "Dave's right Morgan", Derek said, "if they wake up I swear that I'll kill Rodney when I get my hands on him". Rob said, "and I'll be right by your side brother", Reid stepped forward and said, "we all will be", as he looked around at his friends they all nodded their heads yes in agreement and Dave said, "he will pay for everything he's done and that's a promise".

Derek looked around to see a nurse walking over toward them, Derek said, "Penelope, Desiree"?, the nurse smiled and said, "they are back from their tests and are in their rooms". Fran said, "can we go see them now"?, she nodded her head and said, "follow me they're in room 333 and 335".

The team quickly fell in line behind her as they headed toward the elevator, once they stepped inside Derek and Rob both took deep breaths and sighed as they waited patiently to see their almost brides. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened everybody stepped off and followed the nurse up the hall toward their rooms.

She stopped and said, "Penelope is in here and Desiree is in here", Fran said, "thank you", the nurse said, "you're very welcome mam and if you need anything please let us know". Derek said, "I'm going to go check on baby girl", Reid said, "me to", JJ said, "me to".

Dave said, "the rest of us will go check on Desi and then come over and check on kitten", Derek said, "please tell Desi I love her and I'll be over to check on her soon". Rob said, "I will and please tell Penelope the same", Derek nodded his head and then him and the others headed inside to check on Penelope.

When he saw her laying so pale and still his heart broke, she had been through so much over the past several years and just when things started looking up Rodney had to once again mess things up for her. He walked over to her bed and leaned down and kissed her forehead and said, "I love you and I'm here".

Reid smiled and said, "so are me and Jayje, we're all here for you Garcia", JJ said, "you have to fight Garcie, we love you and need for you to come back to us". Derek sat down beside her bed and took her hand in his and kissed it and said, "open those beautiful eyes and look at me baby girl, please".

As the tears streamed down his face he said, "we will get Jamie and Anthony back and then I'm going to make Rodney pay, he's going to pay for destroying your lives for the past three years". He then laid his head down on the bed and said, "please be alright, please be alright.

Next door Rob sat down by Desi and said, "come on beautiful, I need for you to open those beautiful eyes", Fran said, "we're here Desi and we love you". Dave wrapped his arm around Fran and held her close as they all stood there looking down at the still unconscious Desiree.

Hotch felt his cell buzzing and he whispered to Emily, "I need to take this", she nodded her head and watched as he stepped out into the hall. Hotch answered his cell and said, "May what did you find out"?, she said, "Rodney, the kids and several of his goons were last seen on survelience video getting onto a boat at Marigold Harbor several hours ago named REVENGE IS SWEET".

Hotch said, "can you send us all the footage to our cells"?, she said, "on it", she then said, "the kids were all asleep sir and they seemed to be fine". Hotch smiled and said, "thanks May", she said, "you're welcome sir", he said, "I need for you to" and she finished by saying, "you need me to check out all of his associates again and see if I can figure out where he'd go next"?, Hotch said, "yes and please keep us informed", she said, "will do sir, will do".

As the teams cells beeped they all stepped out into the hall, before joining his team Derek kissed Penelope one more time and said, "I love you and we will get our baby back, I promise". He walked to the door and then turned around and caught one final glimpse at her before turning around and walking out into the hall to rejoin the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Never Yours-Ch 4

On the boat Rodney looks at one of his associates and says, "I'm going to go check on my babies and our special guest and if anything happens let me know". Randall nodded his head and said, "yes Rodney", he then watched as Rodney turned around and headed down the hall toward the childrens rooms.

He stopped first at Jamies room and saw that she was still sleeping, he walked over and leaned down and kissed her chubby little cheek and said, "daddy loves you". He then rubbed her hair and said, "you look so beautiful in that little dress and when you were dropping those rose petals daddy was so proud".

A few minutes later he said, "well daddy is going to go check on your brother but don't worry I'll be back", he then kissed the top of her head and then climbed off of her bed and headed toward the door. He walked up the hall a few steps and then walked into Anthonys room.

The little boy was sitting on the side of the bed looking around, Rodney smiled and said, "are you okay buddy"?, the little boy nodded his head yes. Rodney said, "what's wrong Anthony, it's me, it's daddy", Anthony shook his head and said, "you not my daddy".

Rodney said, "of course I'm your daddy", he reached out to Anthony and he slapped Rodneys hand away and said, "NO YOU NOT MY DADDY". Rodney said, "WELL I'M THE ONLY DADDY YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE FROM NOW ON SO SUCK IT UP LITTLE MAN, SUCK IT UP".

Rodney said, "I love you and I have since the day I found out about you and nothing, no papers, nothing is going to stop me from being your daddy". Anthony got as far away from Rodney as he could and said, "me hate you, me hate you", Rodney smiled and said, "that's alright because in time you will grow to love me".

He then turned around and headed out of the room, before closing and locking the door he said, "daddy loves you little man, now and always". Rodney then headed to the room at the end of the hall and sighed happily and contently as he opened the door and stepped inside.

He walked closer to the bed and said, "wellllllll lookey lookey who it is", the woman said, "well it took you long enough", he smiled and said, "well I had a few things to take care of before I could join you baby". She watched as he toed off his shoes and then started slowly stripping his clothes off.

The woman said, "well don't keep me waiting Rodney, it's been a long time and I've missed you", he climbed onto the bed with her and crashed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart he said, "and I've missed you to Savannah", she wrapped her arms and legs around him and said, "prove it Rodney, prove it".

He kissed her lips again and said, "ohhh I will, I will" and the room filled quickly with their moans as they started making love and making up for lost time. The team was all heading toward the harbor, they wanted to see if their was any indication in which direction Rodney headed with the babies.

When they got out of their SUVs Hotch said, "Morgan, you, Reid, Rob and JJ go to the harbor master and see what you can find out and we'll look around for any signs of where Rodney might have gone". Derek and the others nodded their heads yes and then split up as they headed in separate directions to search for any signs of Rodney and the kids.


	5. Chapter 5

Never Yours-Ch 5

At the hospital Fran stayed with Desiree and Sarah was with Penelope because they didn't want either of them to wake up alone, Fran was holding her daughters hand and talking to her, hoping that she would wake up soon. Sarah was sitting by her future sister in laws bed talking to her, telling her what Derek was like as a kid, hoping that she'd wake up and laugh.

Sarah said, "I know you're a fighter Penelope, you and my baby sister are two of the strongest women I've ever met in my life", she blew out a deep breath and said, "I can't imagine what your lives were like while you were with Rodney but my heart breaks for you, for both of you". Sarah smiled and said, "Jamie is an amazing little girl, she is a spitfire just like her momma and when she gets older if she's half the woman that you are she's going to be a force to be reckoned with".

At the harbor Derek and Rob walked in to talk to the harbor master while the others looked around outside, when Derek saw the harbor master he flashed his badge and said, "SSA Derek Morgan and this is SSA Rob Miller". The harbor master said, "Chris Hall harbor master, what can I do for you"?, Derek showed him a picture of Rodney and one of Jamie and Anthony and said, "have you seen any of these people"?, Chris took the pictures in his hands and said, "yes, this is Mr. Mitchell and his kids".

Rob said, "wrong, this is Rodney Harris and the two children in this picture are ours, the little girl is Jamie Morgan and the little boy is Anthony Miller", Chris said, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know". Derek said, "we need to know everything that you can tell us about Rodney", Chris nodded his head and stated letting his fingers fly across the keyboard to see if their was anything he could find out that might help Derek and Rob.

At the hospital Fran was still holding Desirees hand and talking to her, asking her to wake up as she listened to the beeping of the heart monitor filled the room, she gently squeezed her daughters hand and said, "I love you baby girl and I need you to wake up, please wake up". In the next room Sarah was telling Penelope about the time Derek tried to help cook Christmas dinner and caught the kitchen on fire when she heard a soft moan come from Penelope.

Sarah said, "Penelope, Penelope can you hear me"?, Penelope whispered, "Jamie, Jamie has the necklace" and then she was unconscious again", Sarah pulled out her cell and quickly dialed Dereks number. Derek pulled his cell off of his side and looked down at the ID and said, "it's Sarah" and both men stepped aside and Derek put his cell on speaker and said, "Sarah".

Sarah said, "it's Penelope", Derek said, "slow down, what about her"?, Sarah said, "she woke up but only for a minute", Derek said, "did she say anything"?, Sarah said, "yeah she said, "Jamie has the necklace, what does that mean Derek"?, Rob smiled and said, "when we got the kids, Penelope and Desi back we had GPS chips put into necklaces for the girls and on the Dr. Who watch Spencer and JJ got for Anthony".

Derek said, "did Anthony have his watch on this morning"?, Rob nodded his head and said, "yes and if Jamie had the necklace on we should be able to track them"?, Derek said, "thanks Sarah, you've made our day". Sarah said, "I'll keep you both updated on Desi and Penelope, please be safe and get our babies back", Derek said, "love you big sister", Sarah said, "love you to baby brothers" as the call ended.

Rob looked at Derek and said, "you stay here and I'll send a message the others and let them know what's going on", Derek nodded his head yes and turned as Chris called his name. Derek stepped forward and said, "what were you able to find"?, Chris said, "we were able to find a course path for Mr. Mitchell, sorry, for Mr. Harris".

Derek said, "and where is he going"?, Chris said, "according to his plan he will be out sailing right here" as he pointed to an area in the middle of the map, Derek said, "so he told you he was just taking the kids sailing"?, Chris nodded his head and said, "yes sir". Derek said, "thank you for all of your help", he then turned around and walked outside to rejoin Rob.

Rob smiled and said, "thanks Em" and looked at Derek and said, "according to the tech Rodney is out in the middle of the water about 6 miles out", Derek said, "well then what are we waiting on"?, Rob said, "the others are waiting on us". Derek sighed and said, "well then let's get this show on the road, let's get our babies back", Rob smiled and nodded his head yes as they headed toward the boat containing the rest of their team.


	6. Chapter 6

Never Yours-Ch 6

At the hospital Fran put her daughters hand in hers and said, "oh Desi, I'm so sorry baby girl, so so sorry that this happened to you and Penelope again but don't worry the team is looking for them and I have no doubts that they'll find them and bring them home". She then pushed back the hair that had fallen down in her daughters face.

Sarah was over to the window when she heard Penelope say, "NO PLEASE, NO RODNEY DONT' TAKE HER, DON'T TAKE MY BABY", Sarah ran over to the bed and said, "Penelope wake up, it's okay, you're safe, you're safe". Penelopes eyes opened and she said, "my baby, where's my baby"?, Sarah said, "Derek and the others are looking for her and Anthony right now".

Penelope said, "I need my baby", Sarah pulled Penelope into her arms and said, "I know, I know", Penelope said, "hotstuff, I need to talk to hotstuff, please Sarah, please". Sarah nodded her head and said, "okay, I'll get him on the phone" and she stood up and walked over to her purse and pulled her cell out and dialed her brothers number".

After a few rings she heard, "Sarah is something wrong"?, Sarah said, "Penelope's awake and wants to talk to you", Derek said, "okay, put her on", Sarah handed her the phone and she said, "hotstuff"?, Derek said, "yeah baby it's me". She said, "Jamie, have you found her and Anthony"?, Derek said, "not yet but we know the area where they are and we're in route to them right now".

Penelope said, "please be careful", he said, "always baby girl, always", he said, "I will get our babies back, I promise", tears streamed down Penelopes face and she said, "I love you". Derek said, "and I love you and when we get our girl back we'll finish our wedding, we'll be married as soon as possible", Penelope said, "sounds good sugar, sounds real good".

Reid walked over and said, "the boat is only a couple of miles ahead", Derek said, "I'll be right there", Reid nodded his head and walked over to rejoin his team and Derek said, "I've got to go baby but when we get the kids back I'll call you". Penelope said, "when you get Jamie back please kiss her and tell her how much I love her", Derek said, "I will baby girl, I promise" as the call ended.

Meanwhile on the boat Rodney laughed and said, "the look on Derek and Robs faces when I took their kids, I wish you could have seen it Vannah, it was priceless, simply priceless". Savannah said, "I wish I could have seen it to Rodney, they all needed to be brought down a few pegs", Rodney said, "well trust me they have definitely been brought down" as he kissed her lips.

When they pulled apart Rodney said, "how about we go grab something to eat and then check on the rugrats", Savannah nodded her head and said, "that sounds good Rodney reallllll good" as they got up and got dressed and headed to find some food. In her room Jamie wiped her eyes and walked over to the door and opened it.

She stepped out into the hall and walked toward the nearest door and tried to open it and it was locked, she then headed to another room and tried that door knob and when the door opened she saw Anthony. She ran into the room and said, "Anfony, Anfony" as she threw her arms around him, he said, "Jamieeeeeeee" as he hugged her tight.

When they pulled apart he said, "me want mommy, me want daddy", Jamie held him tight and said, "me to, me to" as they climbed up onto the bed and laid down, they felt safer together because that's the way they were raised the first 3 years of their lives. As they laid there they both hoped that their daddies would find them and save them from Rodney and his friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Never Yours-Ch 7

Fran walked across the room to look out the window when she heard Desiree moan, she walked back over and said, "Desi are you alright"?, Desiree said, "momma"?, Fran said, "that's right baby, it's me, it's momma". Desiree said, "Anthony, where's Anthony"?, Fran said, "the team is out looking for him and Jamie".

Desiree said, "but they haven't found them yet"?, Fran said, "no honey, not yet but they will", Desi said, "I can't lose my son momma, I just can't lose him". Fran said, "don't worry honey Dave, Derek and the others will find Jamie and Anthony, they will" as she wrapped her loving arms around her heart broken daughter.

On the boat Hotch said, "we'll be there in a few minutes", Derek said, "and when we get there I'm getting my daughter and nephew back", Reid asked for the driver to stop the boat. As it stopped Derek said, "why did you want the boat stopped pretty boy"?, Reid said, "we have to come up with a plan Morgan, we can't just go charging onto that boat".

Derek said, "why not"?, Reid said, "because one or both of the babies could be hurt", Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "you're right, you're right", Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "I can only imagine what you and Rob are going through son". Reid said, "we need to come up with the last thing they'd expect".

Hotch said, "like what"?, Reid thought for a minute and then a big smile graced his lips, Derek said, "I can tell by that smile that you have an idea pretty boy"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "I have". Emily said, "alright Reid don't keep us in suspense, tell us". Reid leaned in and said, "now this is what we're going to do" and everybody listened as Reid started filling them in on his plan.

At the hospital Penelope looked at Sarah and said, "when can I get out of here"?, Sarah said, "well you have a concussion and some cracked ribs so it will be a few days before you can go home". Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "I hate hospitals", Sarah put her hand on Penelopes and said, "I know you're worried and thinking about the babies but if anybody can get them back it's Derek and the team".

Penelope sighed and said, "I know but I'm just so scared", Sarah said, "what happened last time isn't going to happen this time", Penelope said, "he was able to drug us and keep us away from our family for almost 3 years, 3 years Sarah". Sarah said, "and now you're back where you belong and soon, very soon everybody will be back and you'll have your beautiful daughter in your arms", Penelope smiled and said, "I hope so Sarah because if they can't get her back I don't know what I'll do" and Sarah gently squeezed her hand in support.

Rodney and Savannah were eating dinner when Randall ran into the room and said, "another boat is approaching", Rodney said, "another boat"?, Randall said, "yes and on the deck is Rodney and Rob". Savannah smiled and said, "good, we can finally end this, we can take out the entire team and get rid of all of our problems permanently".

Rodney said, "yes and the kids will be with us which means that Penelope and Desiree will be broken hearted forever", Savannah nodded her head yes in agreement and said, "let them come, let them all come". Rodney looked at Randall and said, "get all of the men ready, we're going to end this once and for all", Randall smiled and said, "yes sir" as he turned around to inform the rest of the men on the plan.


	8. Chapter 8

Never Yours-Ch 8

The boat carrying Derek, Rob and the others pulled up along side Rodneys boat and the team walked onto the boat with their guns drawn and kept their guns aimed and ready to fire. As they stepped into the first room they heard Rodney say, "well lookey lookey who it is, it's Mr. FBI", Derek said, "drop your gun and raise your hands Rodney".

Rodney laughed and said, "nowwwww Derek you know that I'm not going to do that", he raised his gun and said, "why don't you drop your guns and raise your hands" as Randall and the rest of Rodneys men surrounded the team. Derek said, "I swear when I get my hands on you Rodney you're a dead man", Rodney aimed his gun at Derek and said, "I was thinking the same thing about you Derek".

In their room Jamie and Anthony were sitting on the bed coloring, they looked up when they heard the door opening and both children gasped and Jamie said, "UNCLE WEEDDDDDDDD UNCLW WEEDDDDDDD" as she jumped down and ran toward him. Anthony saw JJ and jumped down and ran to her squealing, "AUNT JENIFUR, AUNT JENIFUR".

Quickly both Reid and JJ put their fingers over their lips and went shhhhhhh", Jamie and Anthony covered their mouths and then Jamie uncovered hers and whispered, "sowwy uncle weed". Anthony said, "sowwy aunt Jenifur", Reid and JJ wrapped their arms around the little kids and Reid said, "it's okay baby, don't worry, it's okay".

JJ looked down at Anthony and Jamie and said, "we have to be really quiet okay"?, both kids nodded their heads yes in agreement and Reid said, "how about we play a game, would you two like that"?, both children nodded their heads yes. Reid said, "alright this is what we're going to do" and both kids along with JJ listened as Reid filled them in on the game and it's rules.

When Reid was finished explaining the rules he looked down at Jamie and Anthony and said, "alright who's ready to play"?, Jamie and Anthony raised their hands and Reid smiled. Jamie looed at Reid and wiggled her finger for him to lean down, he leaned down and said, "yes princess"?, she said, "unclw Weed why do you and aunt Jenifur wook wik pish"?, Reid smiled and said, "ohhhh this"?, the little girl nodded her head yes and Reid said, "it's all part of the game sweetie, all part of the game".

In the front of the boat Derek and the rest of the team were doing their best to keep Rodney and his goons occupied so that Reid and JJ could have time to get to the kids and get them off of the boat. Rodney looked at Derek and said, "how are Desi and Penelope doing"?, Derek said, "that's none of your business Rodney now shut up and drop your gun".

Rodney laughed and said, "why don't you drop your gun agents, because the sooner you drop your guns the sooner my men can take them and finally get you out of my hair forever". Rob said, "we're not dropping our guns for you Rodney and you're not getting rid of us", Rodney said, "ohhhh but you see we are, we are".

Derek said, "we' who's we"?, Rodney said, "ohhhh I have help", Dave said, "yeah we can see your help", Rodney smiled and said, "ohhhhh no I mean help other than them". Hotch said, "and what idiot would be stupid enough to help you Rodney"?, Savannah stepped out of the shadows and said, "I'm far from an idiot Aaron".

Dereks mouth flew open and she said, "hello lover, miss me"


	9. Chapter 9

Never Yours-Ch 9

Derek said, "Savannah, why doesn't this surprise me"?, she said, "well I don't know, why doesn't it surprise you"?, Derek said, "because even when we were dating I knew you were an evil woman". Savannah laughed and said, "yeah but you still dated me and slept with me almost every night didn't you"?, Derek said, "yes, yes I did but I regret ever meeting you".

Rodney kept his gun aimed at Derek and said, "I can't have you talking to my woman that way Derek", Rob said, "shut up Rodney, when we want your opinion we'll give it to you". Rodney laughed and said, "well listen to the big FBI man threating me and I have all of you as witnesses", Derek said, "I didn't hear anything".

Dave said, "me either", Hotch said, "funny me either" and he looked at Emily and said, "what about you Em"?, she said, "I didn't hear anything, must be something wrong with the atmosphere". Savannah said, "alright, alright that's enough, everybody shut up and drop their guns", Derek said, "that ain't gonna happen".

Rodney said, "I believe if I were you that I'd drop your guns unless", Derek said, "unless what, unless what Rodney"?, Rodney said, "unless you want something to happen to Jamie and Anthony". Rob said, "you sick son of a" and Savannah said, "ENOUGH, NOW DROP YOUR GUNS OR THE CHILDREN DIE", Derek looked at the others and said, "ya know I don't think so".

Savannah said, "what"?, Derek said, "I SAID I DON'T THINK SO", Rodney said, "either you drop your guns or the kids die Mr. FBI", Rob said, "I agree with Derek, I' don't think so". Dave said, "why don't you and all of you goons drop your guns and raise you hands"?, Savannah said, "Dave, Dave, sweet, sweet, in denial Dave".

Dave said, "we're not in denial", Rodney looked at Savannah and said, "are you hearing that, the old man said that they aren't in denial"?, Savannah said, "I hear him, maybe he's turning senile in his old age" and Rodney and his men all laughed". Derek and Rob both smiled as in their ear pieces they heard Reid say, "WE'RE ON THE BOAT AND SAFE, REPEAT WE'RE ALL ON THE BOAT AND SAFE".

Derek said, "now let me tell you how this is going to go", Rodney and Savannah stood there smiling as he said, "you're all going to be arrested and you're going to go to jail". Savannah said, "you seem to be forgetting one thing sweetheart", Derek said, "oh am I and what would that be"?, Savannah wrapped her arm around Rodneys waist and said, "WE HAVE THE CHILDREN".

Emily said, "do you, are you sure about that"?, Rodney said, "we're positive", Derek said, "Reid can you send me a picture of Jamie and Anthony", Savannah said, "Reid isn't here honey, ohhhh are you losing your mind to"?, Derek said, "no he's not here and neither is JJ". Rodney said, "where are they"?, Derek said, "ya see while we had you all distracted out here JJ and Spencer got onto the boat and rescued the kids".

Savannah said, "I don't believe you", Dereks cell started beeping and he said, "well believe this" as he turned his cell around and showed then a picture of Jamie and Anthony smiling and waving". Rodney shook his head and said, "well I guess you're all smarter than I gave you credit for" and he said, "alright, everybody drop their guns".

The team watched as Rodney, Savannah and the rest of the men dropped their guns and then Derek and Rob stepped forward and in unison smiled and said, "you have the right to remain silent" and the rest of the team stepped forward and started handcuffing the group that had made their life a living hell for over the past 3 years.


	10. Chapter 10

Never Yours-Ch 10

At the hospital Penelope said, "why haven't we heard anything yet"?, Sarah said, "don't worry, I'm sure everything is alright", she then put her hand on Penelopes and gently squeezed it. Penelope said, "I have to know that my baby is alright", Sarah said, "I'm sure we'll hear soon" and Penelope sighed and nodded her head yes.

Next door Desiree looked up at Fran and said, "momma I need to hear from Rob, I need to know that Anthony is alright", Fran said, "honey they'll call as soon as they can". Desi said, "momma we've all been through so much because of Rodney, I just want it, no we all want and need for it to be over".

Fran said, "and it will be, don't worry if their is any team that can get the babies back it's the BAU", Desiree sighed and said, "I'm sorry momma", Fran hugged her daughter and said, "you've got nothing to be sorry about". As she rubbed her hand up and down her daughters back she said, "we all love you and I promise that we will get through this together as a family" and Desiree nodded her head and said, "I know, I know".

When Derek and Rob stepped back onto the boat they smiled as they saw Jamie and Anthony running toward them, the two very happy daddys picked up their children and hugged them tight. Derek said, "I love you baby girl", Jamie grinned and said, "I lubs you to daddy" as she threw her little arms around his neck and hugged him.

Rob said, "daddy loves you Anthony", the little boy smiled and said, "I lub you to daddy", Rob said, "are you two alright, did they hurt you"?, Jamie and Anthony smiled at him and she said, "we awight". Reid stepped forward and said, "they seem to be fine, when we found them they were in the same room laying on a bed coloring".

JJ said, "they are very strong and resourceful kids", Reid said, "they take that after their parents", Derek said, "is anybody hungry"?, Jamie and Anthony said, "meeeeeeeee meeeee, I hungwy". Rob said, "well let's get this boat to shore and get you something to eat" and both kids clapped their hands and said, "yayyyyyy" as the boat turned around and headed back toward land.

Jamie leaned in and said, "daddy", Derek said, "yeah baby"?, she said, "tan I talk to mommy"?, Anthony said, "yeah me to pweaseeeeeeeeee"?, Derek and Rob nodded their heads and in unison said, "absolutely". Derek and Rob pulled out their cells and dialed Fran and Sarahs numbers and then handed the cells to Jamie and Anthony.

At the hospital Sarah and Frans cells started ringing and they put their cells on speaker and Penelope and Desiree said, "hello, hello"? they smiled and tears streamed down their faces as Penelope heard Jamie and Desi heard Anthony said, "hiiiiiiiii mommyyyyyy". Both mommies smiled and wiped away the tears of joy that were streaming down their faces and they said, "hi baby" and the team stood there listening as Anthony and Jamie talked to their mommies until the boat got back to shore.

Penelope said, "sweetie is daddy there"?, Jamie said, "uh huh", Penelope said, "can mommy talk to daddy"?, Jamie giggled and said, "uh huh" and handed the phone to Derek and said, "here daddy, mommy wanna talk to you". Derek said, "thank you princess" and took the phone and said, "yeah baby girl"? and all he could do was smile as he heard her say, "I love you and thank you, thank you all for finding our babies".

Derek said, "I love you to and their was no way we were leaving here without our babies, no way", Penelope wiped away more tears and said, "when will you be starting back, I need to see my baby". Derek said, "well we're going to take them and get them something to eat and then we need to finish our paperwork but I promise that I'll call you once we take off".

Penelope sighed and said, "I love you Derek Morgan", he said, "and I love you Penelope Garcia", Penelope said, "I'm holding you to what you said", Derek said, "what did I say"?, she said, "you said that when we had the family all together again that we'd finish our wedding". Derek said, "and I meant every word sweetness, every word".

Penelope said, "go feed our babies and get your paperwork done and then get back home", Derek said, "yes mam and then we'll be home with our family where we all belong" and before the call ended Penelope sighed and said, "amen Derek, amen".


	11. Chapter 11

Never Yours-Ch 11

About an hour later Derek and the others were working on their paperwork when one of the officers walked up to Derek, he looked up and said, "what can I do for ya"?, the officer said, "agent Morgan I know you're busy but Ms. Hayes would like to talk to you". Derek said, "oh she would"?, the officer nodded his head and said, "yes sir".

He stood up and said, "pretty boy"?, Reid said, "yeah"?, Derek said, "can you keep an eye on Jamie for me"?, Reid said, "sure, no problem", he then picked up the little girl and walked over to Anthony and said, "who wants to see a magic trick"?, Anthony and Jamie both quickly said, "meeeee, meeee" and Derek smiled and turned around and followed the officer toward the interrogation room.

Savannah was sitting there smiling when Derek opened the door and stepped in, he walked over to the table and pulled out the chair and sat down, he looked at her and said, "I heard you want to talk to me". Savannah leaned forward and said, "I did", he sighed and sat back and said, "well what did you want"?, Savannah put her hand on his and said, "she's not worth it Derek".

He said, "excuse me"?, Savannah said, "Penelope, she's not worthy of you", Derek said, "I have you know when we get back to Virginia we're going to finish our wedding vows and then she will be my wife forever and ever". Savannah shook her head and said, "it won't last long", Derek said, "and how do you know that"?, Savannah said, "that's easy, you're a sexy man and in time you will get tired of her and look for another piece of" and Derek said, "shut up".

She laughed and said, "I know you're probably wondering about how long I've been associated with Rodney", Derek said, "well the thought did cross my mind", Savannah said, "well not long after you broke up with me I ran in to Rodney". Derek sat there and listened as she said, "one minute we were talking and then the next day he was making love to me".

Derek shook his head in disgust and Savannah said, "and then we started talking about you and one thing led to another and that's how we came up with the plan for him to kidnap Desi and Penelope". Derek said, "you helped plan their kidnapping"?, Savannah said, "not only did I help plan it I gave him the drugs to keep them under his spell with".

He said, "how could you do that"?, Savannah said, "ohhhhh it was so so easy", she grinned and said, "the best part of it was I delivered Jamie and Anthony", Dereks mouth flew open and he said, "I can't believe it Savannah, why, why would you do that to me, to her and Desi"?, Savannah said, "revenge is the best medicine my love and what better way to get back at you then to take your lady love and sister and turn them against you and the rest of you family and throw them into the arms of your worst enemies".

Derek stood up and said, "you're unbelievable Savannah", she grinned and said, "thank you", he said, "ohhhhh trust me it wasn't a compliment", she said, "ohhhh but I think it was". He stood there listening as she said, "we might not have won but we were able to take your sister and your precious baby girl and keep them away for 3 years and in that time he had both of them any time and any way he wanted".

Derek said, "and how did that make you feel to watch him raping them"?, she smiled and said, "ohhhhhh I took great pleasure in watching everything Derek, especially the first few days when they were still fighting the drugs". He balled his hands into a fist and said, "I despise you Savannah, I despise you with every fiber of my being".

She laughed and said, "awwwwww that hurts", she sat back and said, "notttttttttt" and Derek turned around and walked toward the door and then he turned around and said, "you might have won a battle or two but me and our family are going to win the war". Savannah said, "how do you think that"?, Derek said, "because Penelope and I and Desi and Rob are going to get married and we're going to live long happy lives together".

Savannah said, "keep dreaming Derek, keep dreaming", Derek said, "ohhhh I plan on having years and years of wonderful dreams with Penelope and you, well you and Rodney will be spending the rest of your lives in prison". She sighed and said, "maybe", Derek said, "ohhhh their is no maybe about it Savannah, you and Rodney are going away for the rest of your lives and I'm going to enjoy every minute of it".

Derek said, "have a good life Savannah", he then walked over to the door and turned around and looked at her and said, "because we're going to" and then he walked out into the hall and shut the door behind him and headed back up the hall to his family. He couldn't wait to get the paperwork finished and head back to Virginia and his baby girl.


	12. Chapter 12

Never Yours-Ch 12

When Derek walked back into the room Jamie ran over to him and said, "daddy unca weed is a wizard", Derek picked her up and said, "really"?, she said, "uh huh". Derek said, "well your uncle Reid is an amazing person", she nodded her head and said, "andddddddd", Derek said, "ohhh their's more"?, she said, "uh huh, he tells the bestest stowies".

Reid laughed and said, "she loves it I tell stories", Derek said, "and she told me that you're a wizard", Reid said, "why thank you Jamie", the little girl smiled and said, "you welcome unca weed" as she ran back over to color more with Anthony. Reid said, "are you alright"?, Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "yeah".

Reid said, "what happened"?, Derek said, "Savannah told me that she's been in this with Rodney since day one, she helped with the drugs anddddddd she helped deliver Jamie and Anthony". Reid and Rob in unison said, "SHE WHAT"?, Derek said, "yeah I couldn't believe it either and I asked her why and she said that it was to get back at me for breaking up with her".

Rob said, "so she did all of that out of jealousy and revenge"?. Derek nodded his head and said, "that's what she told me", Rob said, "she's going to pay for everything she's done". Derek said, "they both are", Emily walked over and said, "alright who's ready to head back to Virginia"?, Derek and Rob smiled and said, "I am" in unison.

About an hour later they were all walking onto the jet, Jamie and Anthony ran over and climbed onto the couch, Derek and Rob sat down beside them, Jamie smiled and said, "daddy we goin to see mommy now"?, Derek said, "we are sweetheart, we should be back home in a few hours", she clapped her hands and said, "yayyyyyyyyy" causing Derek to smile and cuddle her closer as the jet made its way down the runway.

Meanwhile in Virginia Penelope looked at Sarah and said, "any word yet"?, Sarah smiled and opened her mouth to speak and her cell started be was ofeeping, she looked down and saw a message and picture. She turned her cell around and Penelope read the message that said, "WE'RE ON OUR WAY HOME" and the picture was of a sleeping Jamie and Anthony laying together on the couch.

Penelope wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks and said, "they're coming home, they're coming home", Sarah pulled the crying woman into her arms and said, "they're coming home". In the next room Fran was sitting with Desiree as her cell started beeping, Fran smiled and Desi said, "is it them are they coming home"?, Fran turned the cell around and Desi smiled as she saw the message, "WE'RE ON OUR WAY, LOVE YOU DESI" and she saw a picture of Jamie and Anthony huddled together sleeping on the couch.

Fran said, "soon we'll all be together again, the way it's suppose to be", Desiree said, "after everything we've been through over the past several years, we can finally get the happiness we all deserve". Fran put her hand on her daughters and said, "amen baby, amen" as she then reached up with her free hand and wiped away the tears that were streaming down Desirees cheek.

Desiree took a deep breath and said, "I can't wait to hold my baby in my arms", Fran smiled and nodded her head yes in agreement and said, "don't worry honey it's gonna happen and soon". Desi said, "momma what would you say if I told you that I want to finish the wedding ceremony to Rob as soon as possible"?, Fran said, "I'd say good and we'll make it happen" as the two women smiled and started talking about what they would have to do in order to make the rest of the wedding happen.


	13. Chapter 13

Never Yours-Ch 13

Several hours later after the jet landed back at the airstrip in Virginia Dave sent a text to Fran and Sarah letting them know that they had landed and were on their way to the hospital. Desiree smiled and said, "momma I need to go see Penelope", Fran said, "honey what about your concussion and ribs"?, Desi said, "I'm alright momma, please help me get to Penelope".

Fran said, "alright sweetie, alright" as she helped Desiree put a robe on and then she helped her into the wheelchair, then, before moving away from the bed she said, "are you sure about this honey"?, Desi said, "yes momma, I'm positive". Next door Penelope and Sarah looked up to see Desi being wheeled into the room by Fran.

Penelope said, "are you alri ght Desi"?, once she got over to the bed she took Penelopes hand in hers and said, "I'm more than alright, how are you"?, Penelope said, "I'm so anxious to see my baby, it feels like forever since I saw her last". Desiree said, "I can't wait to feel Anthony in my arms, I want to hold him and never let him go".

Fran and Sarah stood there smiling as they watched the friends hug, Sarah said, "they should be here any time now", Desi looked at Penelope and said, "what do you think about us continuing our wedding ceremony once everybody gets here"?, Penelope said, "I love that idea Desi but how are we going to get the minister here so fast"?, Fran said, "it's already been handled Penelope and he to should be here any time".

Sarah said, "but the big question is are the two of you able to finish the ceremony"?, Desi looked at Penelope and said, "I'm ready are you"?, Penelope squeezed Desirees hand and said, "more than ready, more than ready". Fran said, "alright then what are you girls going to do"?, Desi looked at Penelope and then her sisters and said, "I have an idea" and then they leaned in and smiled as she started telling them her idea.

As the team along with Jamie and Anthony headed toward the hospital Jamie smiled up at Derek and said, "daddy is mommy kayyyyyy"?, Derek kissed the top of his daughters head and said, "mommy is fine and when she sees you she's going to be over the moon". Jamie gasped and said, "noooooooo", Derek said, "baby it's okay, it's okay".

Jamie shook her head and said, "no ober da moon, no daddy", Derek said, "honey she won't be over the moon literally, I just meant that she's going to be soooo soooo happy to see you again". Rob looked down at Anthony and said, "so is your mommy, she's loved and missed you so much", Anthony smiled and said, "me misseded her to".

Derek said, "did you miss mommy sweetie"?, Jamie nodded her head and said, "uh huh daddy" as she snuggled closer to Derek, Rob said, "it feels like forever since I've seen Desi". Derek said, "same with me with baby girl", Rob said, "I want to hold her and Anthony in my arms and never let them, either of them out of my sight again".

Derek smiled and said, "I couldn't have said it better myself brother", seconds later their SUV pulled into the hospital parking lot, when they got out of the car Jamie and Anthony slid their little hands into their fathers big hand and everybody walked across the parking lot. As they stepped onto the elevator Reid said, "now Rodney and Savannah will spend the rest of their lives where they belong, in prison" Derek said, "truer words have never been spoken pretty boy" causing everybody on the elevator to smile.

As the family headed up the hall the heard Penelope and Desiree laughing and Derek said, "sounds like everybody is in Penelopes room", when they stopped in front of Penelopes room Jamie and Anthony ran inside squealing, "mommyyyyyyyy". Everybody stepped into the room and stood smiling as they watched Penelope and Desiree wrap their arms around the babies and hug them tight.

Tears streamed down Penelope and Desirees cheeks as they held the children that for a while they were afraid they'd never see again, Derek and Rob then walked over and got down beside their fiancées and smiled. Penelope said, "thank you, thank you all for bringing our babies back to us", Dave said, "now we're all together where we belong".

Desiree and Penelope smiled and then they looked at Derek and Rob and said in unison, "WILL YOU MARRY ME"?, Derek looked at Rob and then they both looked at their brides and said, "YES, YES" as they claimed the lips of the women they couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives with.


	14. Chapter 14

Never Yours-Ch 14

A few minutes later our couples were standing in Penelopes room as the minister said, "dearly beloved we're gathered here today to finish the ceremony that was forceably postponed, we are here to continue uniting these two wonderful couples in holy matrimony". He looked at Derek and said, "do you Derek take Penelope to be your lawfully wedded wife"?, Derek smiled at her and said, "I do".

He looked at Penelope and said, "do you Penelope take Derek to be your lawfully wedded husband"?, she grinned and said, "I do", he then turned to the other happy couple and said, "Rob do you take Desiree to be your lawfully wedded wife"?, he gently squeezed her hand and said, "I do". He turned to Desiree and said, "and do you Desiree take Rob to be your lawfully wedded husband"?, she smiled happily and said, "I do".

The minister then looked around the room and said, "by the powers vested in me by the state of Virginia I now pronounce you husbands and wives", Derek and Rob smiled lovingly at their brides. They then heard, "Derek and Rob you may now kiss your brides", the grooms cupped their wives faces in their loving hands and slowly leaned in and claimed their wives lips in a soft and gentle kiss.

The couples pulled apart to the sound of hands clapping and Jamie and Anthony squealing, "yayyyyyyyyy" , Derek kissed Penelopes lips again and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan". She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan", Rob brushed Desi's hair away from her face and said, "I love you Desi", she said, "and I love you, more and more each day" before he claimed her lips with his.

The small crowd stepped closer and started congratulating the happy couples, the brides and grooms were all smiles as they hugged their family, Jamie and Anthony couldn't believe that their mommies and daddies were married and that they were all one big happy family. The minister said, "congratulations to all of you and I wish you all nothing but peace, joy and happiness as you continue your lives together".

Fran smiled and said, "congratulations to all of my babies and welcome to the family Penelope and Rob", Penelope felt her heart racing as she felt her husband wrap his arm around her waist. Those words, her husband, she would never tire of hearing them or saying them, she had been in love with Derek since the day she met him and now that Rodney was finally in jail where he belonged their lives together could finally begin.

Rob looked down at Anthony tugged on his leg, he picked up the little boy and said, "yeah buddy"?, Anthony said, "we one big famie now daddy"?, Rob kissed his son on the top of the head and said, "yes buddy, we're all one big family now". The little boy giggled and said, "yayyyyyyyy" and then laid his head down on his daddys shoulder.

Desiree blew out a deep breath and said, "is it really over, is Rodney finally out of our lives forever"?, Hotch stepped forward and said, "yes, yes he is, both him and Savannah are in jail and they won't be able to hurt any of you ever again". Penelope looked at Derek and said, "Savannah, as in your ex Savannah"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "sadly yes".

Desi and Penelope looked at each other and then Penelope said, "what did she have to do with this"?, Derek said, "she helped Rodney with the dosage of drugs that you were both given, she helped plan everything". Sarah said, "why would she do that Derek"?, Derek said, "she wanted to get back at me for breaking things off with her".

Penelope said, "so she sentenced me and Desi to a life of hell, drugged hell because she was mad and jealous because you broke up with her"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "yes and I'm so sorry". Desi said, "you have nothing to be sorry for big brother", Penelope said, "nothing at all, none of this is your fault, I can't understand why though, why she would do this to somebody she's never seen".

Derek said, "well she has seen you", the girls looked at each other and Penelope said, "she has seen us, when"?, Derek said, "she was your doctor, she helped deliver Jamie and Anthony". Desiree said, "t t that was Savannah"?, Rob wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "yes", Derek said, "what were you told about her"?, Penelope said, "the only thing Rodney told us was that she was with us to take care of us and the babies, we had no idea who she was, no idea what so ever" as Derek, Rob and the rest of their family surrounded the heart broken girls and enveloped them in a family hug.


	15. Chapter 15

Never Yours-Ch 15

Dave said, "well now that they are in jail you can all have the lives that you were cheated out of for 3 years", Emily said, "and they are now going to get the lives they deserve, a life in prison with no possibility of parole". Desiree and Penelope looked around the room and Desi said, "I'm sure I speak for Penelope when I say thank you, thank you all for finding us, finding our babies and standing by our sides always".

Derek said, "their was never a minute that we gave up hope of finding you or the kids, we were gonna keep looking until we could all be reuinited together as a family". Desiree wrapped her arms around her brother and said, "I love you D", Derek said, "and I love you Desi", he then pulled away and said, "and no matter what it takes, we're going to make sure that you, Penelope and the kids are safe", everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

Fran wiped the tears away that were streaming down her face and said, "enough with the heavy, it's time to celebrate the marriages of Derek, Penelope, Rob and Desi", Dave said, "here here". Reid and JJ stepped out into the hall only to come back a few minutes later with 2 trays filled with food and drinks, Fran said, "sorry it couldn't be more but we didn't have much time to plan".

Penelope said, "it looks amazing Fran, thank you", Desi said, "yes momma, thank you, thank you so much", Jamie and Anthony said, "wowwwwww wook at all dat stuff", Derek said, "alright everybody it's time to partyyyyyyy" as they started filling their plates up with the delicious food on the trays. For the next few hours the family laughed, ate and talked as the celebration continued.

A few hours later it was obvious that the new brides were exhausted so Fran said, "it's getting late so we'll get the kids and head home", Dave said, "it's been a long day for everybody and you all need your rest". Fran said, "Jamie honey are you ready to go home with nana and nonno"?, she hugged Penelope and said, "nooooo, me stay wif momma".

Dave said, "don't you want to go home with us and play with Clooney and Mudgie"?, she shook her head and said, "no me wanna tay wif momma", she looked up at Penelope and said, "peaseeeeeeeee momma, peaseeeeee me stay wif you". Penelope looked at Derek and he grinned and nodded his head and she hugged her daughter close and said, "of course you can stay with mommy" and Jamie clapped her hands and said, "yay" and laid her head back down against Penelopes stomach.

Fran said, "what about you little man, are you ready to go home with us"?, he looked at his daddy and mommy and said, "tan me stay wif you"?, Rob said, "what do you think Desi, can he stay"?, she smiled lovingly at her son and said, "sure he can stay". Anthony said, "yayyyyyyyy" and clapped his little hands as the family laughed.

Everybody smiled and hugged the newlywed couples before grabbing their things and heading toward the door, Fran said, "if you need anything please let us know, we're only a phone call away". Rob smiled and said, "don't worry, we'll call", Jamie and Anthony waved and said, "nightttttttttt nightttttt" as they watched their family head up the hall toward the elevators.

Rob said, "well I'm gonna get my little family to bed, it's been a long day and my new bride needs her rest", Penelope smiled and said, "congratulations guys", Desi said, "congratulations to you guys to, we love you". Derek said, "and we love you little sister", Jamie and Anthony waved at each other before they headed out into the hall.

Derek said, "alright princess let's get you tucked into bed with mommy", Penelope kissed her husband and said, "I love you Mr. Morgan", Derek smiled and said, "and I love you Mrs. Morgan". He tweaked Jamies nose and said, "and mommy and daddy love you baby girl", Jamie yawned and said, "me lubs you and momma to daddy".

Jamie snuggled closer to Penelope and closed her eyes and Penelope smiled and said, "well we're finally married", Derek said, "yep and now and forever you're mine", Penelope winked at him and said, "and you're mine". Penelope yawned and said, "I didn't realize how tired I was", Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "get some sleep, I love you".

Penelope said, "where are you going to sleep"?, he said, "right here in this recliner, I'll pull it closer to the bed and lay right here where I can look at my beautiful bride and baby girl". Penelope watched as he pulled the recliner closer and then sat down and got comfortable, he looked up to see that his beautiful wife had joined their daughter in sleep.

He sat there watching them for a few minutes before he to drifted off to sleep


	16. Chapter 16

Never Yours-Ch 16

The next few days passed by quickly as Penelope and Desiree remained in the hospital healing and getting stronger every day, the girls were both currently sitting and waiting for the doctors to sign their release papers so they could head home. Jamie and Anthony had gone home with JJ and Reid the night before for a big sleep over with Jack and Henry at casa Reid.

Penelope blew out a deep breath and Derek walked over and put his hand on hers and said, "what's on that sexy mind of yours Mrs. Morgan"?, Penelope grinned and said, "just wondering and thinking handsome, that's all". He sat down beside her and said, "about what gorgeous"?, she said, "just wondering about us, our marriage".

Derek worriedly looked at her and said, "have you changed your mind about being my wife"?, she said, "oh no handsome, nothing like that", he gently squeezed her hand and said, "then what's wrong"?, she said, "I haven't been able to give myself to you yet, what happens if I'm never able to"?, Derek said, "baby I'll never rush you or push you into something you're not ready for".

She said, "I know but I love you and want to be with you in every way, why am I not ready"?, Derek said, "you need to heal, body and soul and when you're ready we'll make love but not until". She caressed his cheek and said, "I love you, please never ever doubt that", he put his hand on top of hers and said, "never sweetness, never".'

He took a deep breath and said, "after everything Rodney and Savannah put you through you're going to need time to heal, please take that time, do I love you and want to make love to you yes but do I want to rush you into something you're not ready for, no, no I don't". She smiled and said, "you're so kind, sweet, loving and patient, so so patient and that makes me love you even more".

Penelope leaned in and gently kissed Dereks lips and they pulled apart to the sound of Desi and Rob saying, "awwwwww", Derek said, "well somebody looks happy, have you been released"?, Desi said, "yep, I'm outta here". Penelope said, "hopefully soon I'll be heading out to", the doctor walked into the room and said, "alright who's ready to get out of here"?, Penelope raised her hand and said, "me, me, me" causing the doctor to grin as she handed her release papers to her.

Derek said, "anything we need to know"?, the doctor wlooked at Penelope and said, "well those ribs are still healing so no heavy lifting, no exertion, just take it easy for a few more days, okay"?, Penelope and Derek nodded their heads yes and Derek said, "don't worry I'll make sure she takes it easy doctor". Desiree said, "don't worry Penelope I have the same instructions so something tells me that we'll be doing nothing and doing it together".

Penelope laughed and said, "I hear ya Desi, I hear ya" as Derek helped her into her wheel chair, as the two couples headed toward the elevators they stopped by the nurses station to thank all of the doctors and nurses for the amazing treatment before continuing toward the elevator. As the doors opened and Derek and Rob wheeled their wives on board both girls took a deep breath and smiled.

As the doors closed Desi looked at Penelope and said, "It's good to be going home isn't it P"?, she nodded her head and said, "ohhhhh it is Desi, is it", a few minutes later both couples were climbing into Derek and Penelopes car. Derek put his key in the ignition and said, "alright who's ready to head home"?, Desi and Penelope said, "meeeeee" causing Derek and Rob to grin as they pulled away from the hospital.

A few minutes later they were pulling up in front of their houses and Penelope said, "ohhh it looks like everybody is here", Desi smiled and said, "good, I've missed everybody so much". Penelope said, "me to Des, me to", Derek and Rob helped their wives out of the car and headed up the path that led toward Derek and Penelopes porch.

They walked up the steps and stood on the porch as Derek opened the door, as they stepped inside Penelope and Desiree gasped in surprise as they saw a huge sign hanging that said, "WELCOME HOME NEWLYWEDS". Penelope said, "ohhhhh guys this is amazing, thank you", Fran walked over and hugged her daughter in law and her daughter and said, "welcome home, welcome home".

Jamie and Anthony ran over to their parents and hugged their mommies, Desi and Penelope smiled as they wrapped their arms around their babies, Jamie looked at her mommy and aunt Desi and said, "welcome homeeeee". Anthony said, "welcome homeeeeeeee" and everybody in the room laughed and said, "awwwwww" as they watched the kids kiss their mommys on the cheek.

Desiree said, "momma everything is so beautiful", Sarah said, "we wanted you all to have a bigger reception soooooooooo" and she took Penelope and Desiree by the hand and led them into a dining room filled with food. Desi said, "ohhhh sis, everything, it looks, ohhh it looks so good", Fran said, "and you both have a wedding cake to".

Derek said, "momma you've all out done yourselves, thank you", Dave said, "alright enough talking, who's hungry"?, everybody said, "meeeeee" and laughed as they headed toward the table to enjoy the amazing food everybody worked so hard to fix for the happy couples.


	17. Chapter 17

Never Yours-Ch 17

As the family celebration continued the family laughed, ate and talked and everybody without a doubt was having an amazing time. Fran smiled and said, "it's time for the first dance", Rob and Derek grinned as they took their brides by the hand and led them to the center of the huge living room floor.

Reid grinned and said, "we hope you all enjoy the song we picked out for you" and the two couples smiled as the sound of "AT LAST" filled the room. Derek said, "nice choice pretty boy" as he pulled his wife into his arms, Rob said, "very niceeeeeee Reid, very nice" as he pulled Desi into his arms and they started dancing their way across the room.

Sarah, JJ and Emily snapped picture after picture as the smiling couples continued their way across the floor, Dave wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed the side of her neck and said, "everything is perfect Bella". She sighed happily and said, "it just thrills me to see Desi and Derek so happy".

Dave said, "me to and after everything they've all been through it's about time they get this happiness", she nodded her head and said, "so true my love, so true". Desiree looked into the eyes of her loving husband and said, "I love you Rob", he kissed her lips gently and said, "and I love you Desi".

Derek sighed happily as he looked at his bride and said, "you look so happy", Penelope said, "I am my love, I am", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I promise that I'll do everything I can to keep you happy and safe". She kissed his lips gently and said, "I know sugar, I know and I don't doubt it for a second" as his lips descended on hers.

As the song ended both couples stood there kissing but they pulled apart when they heard their children giggling, Jamie said, "daddy and mommy kissing". Anthony laughed and said, "again" and then everybody laughed and Rob picked up his son and both him and Desi started kissing Anthony on the cheeks causing the little boy to laugh and say, "topppppp, topppppp" as they continued to kiss his cheeks.

Jamie was laughing and Derek said, "soooooo you think that's funny huhhhhh" and he picked up Jamie and him and Penelope then started kissing her cheeks. She was laughing so hard that she could barely say, "toppp momma, topppp daddyyyyyy" as they peppered her cheeks with kisses.

A few minutes later Emily said, "alright who's ready for some cake"?, Penelope and Desi said, "me, me" as they intertwined fingers with their husbands and walked over toward their cakes. Everybody watched as Derek and Penelope and Desi and Rob put their hands on the knives and pushed it through the cake.

A piece from their cake was put on a saucer and both grooms and brides put cake between their fingers and then everybody started laughing as both couples smashed the cake on each others faces. Jamie and Anthony laughed and pointed at their parents as they watched them try to wipe the cake off of each others faces.

Derek smiled and said, "you look delicious" as he started licking the icing off of Penelopes face, Desi said, "so do you Rob" as she started licking the cake from around his lips. Reid laughed as picture after picture was snapped as the family continued celebrating.

Several hours later after the team was gone and Desiree and Rob had gone home Derek and Penelope tucked their daughter in and were still standing and watching her sleep. Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "are you okay sweetness"?., she said, "I'm better than okay my love, I'm perfect, everything is perfect" as she kissed his lips.

When they pulled apart she tried to hide a yawn but Derek said, "I think it's time for bed, it's been a long day and after that amazing reception we both need some rest". Penelope nodded her head and said, "sleep sounds gooddddddd" as they turned around and headed across the hall to their room.

A few minutes later they were laying wrapped in each others arms as they drifted off to sleep


	18. Chapter 18

Never Yours-Ch 18

The next few weeks passed by fast as the newlyweds adjusted to their lives together, Derek and Rob were already back to work and were currently away on a case. Desi and Penelope were constantly together as were Jamie and Anthony, while they were with Rodney the four bonded and that bond would never be broken.

Penelope looked at Desi and bit down on her bottom lip and said, "Desi not trying to be nosey but can I ask you something"?, Desi put her hand on Penelopes and said, "sure P, you can ask me anything". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "since we've been back with Derek and Rob, have you and Rob, ya know, made love".

Desi shook her head and said, "no, but I want to, it's just I'm not" and Penelope said, "ready yet", Desi said, "I love Rob with all of my heart and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him, I don't know what the problem is". Penelope said, "it's the same with me, I love Derek and I have since the first time I saw him but I guess my body and my mind need to heal from the trauma with Rodney".

Desi said, "speaking of Rodney, Rob called this morning and said that Hotch got a call", Penelope said, "is everything alright"?, Desi said, "yes and no", Penelope looked at her sister in law and said, "I don't understand". Desi said, "Rodney and Savannahs trial is tomorrow and you I have been called to testify", Penelope said, "testify, why didn't they notify us before now, I I I don't know if I can do this Desi".

Penelope felt Desiree's around hers and she looked up at her friend and said, "we will do this together", Penelope said, "a a are Derek and Rob going to be able to come home"?, Desi said, "they are going to meet us at the airport in the morning". Penelope said, "what are we going to do with Jamie and Anthony"?, Desi said, "momma is going to watch them".

Penelope said, "sooooo we leave when, tonight"?, Desi nodded her head and said, "yes but don't worry we will have an FBI escort to the jet", Penelope said, "FBI escort, who"?, Desi said, "Anderson". Penelope smiled and said, "I like Anderson, he's always been so nice", Desi nodded her head and said, "yes, yes he has Penelope".

Desiree said, "how about we help each other pack"?, Penelope said, "thanks, I'd like that", Desi said, "and now would be a great time to do it since the kids are both down for their naps". Penelope swallowed hard and said, "I I I don't know if I can see Rodney again, everything that happened is so, is so" and Desiree said, "fresh, I know honey, I know but he has to pay for what he's done" as they headed upstairs to get the packing taken care of.

When the packing was over Fran arrived at Casa Morgan and was there while Desi and Penelope explained what was going on to the kids, after making them understand that they would be with their nana Fran they were alright. Desi looked at her watch and said, "Anderson should be here any time", Penelope nodded her head and said, "it was nice of you and Dave to let us use the jet".

Fran said, "I just wish I could go with you to be there to support you", Desi hugged her mom and said, "I know momma but here in Virginia is where the babies need to stay, somewhere safe". Fran smiled and hugged her daughter as Penelope walked across the room to answer the door, when she looked through the peep hole she smiled and said, "it's Anderson.

When the door opened she said, "is it time"?, Anderson nodded his head and said, "it is, are you two ready"?, Penelope said, "as ready as we're going to be I guess", he grinned and reached down and grabbed their bags. The girls hugged Fran and the babies and then walked with Anderson out to the car, Fran, Jamie and Anthony stood waving until the car disappeared out of sight.

The ride to the airstrip didn't take long and soon they were walking onto the Rossi jet, Anderson said, "don't worry Derek and Rob are going to meet you at the airport in a few hours". Desiree smiled and said, "thank you Anderson, thank you for everything", Anderson said, "you're very welcome", he grinned and said, "safe travels and good luck", both girls nodded their heads in agreement as they watched Anderson walk off of the jet and across the strip.

Desi and Penelope sat down and the pilot said, "welcome aboard ladies, sit back and relax and we'll be at our destination in no time", the girls got comfortable and smiled as the jet started making its way down the runway. As it lifted off Penelope and Desiree couldn't wait for all of this mess with Rodney and Savannah to be over with.


	19. Chapter 19

Never Yours-Ch 19

A couple of hours later Penelope and Desiree walk off the jet and into the loving arms of their husbands, Rob smiled and said, "I've missed you Desi", Desiree said, "and I've missed you" as his lips descended on hers. Derek sighed and said, "you're a sight for sore eyes baby girl" as he hugged her tight and then kissed her softly.

Rob said, "how was your flight"?, Desi said, "it passed by fast", she looked at Penelope and said, "we spent the time talking about the kids birthdays", Derek said, "I can't believe that our babies are almost 3 years old". Rob said, "tell me about it man", Penelope said, "so what time do we have to be in court in the morning hotstuff"?, Derek said, "9 sweetness, 9".

Desiree said, "so what's the plan for today, I guess you guys are working on the case with the rest of the team", Derek said, "the case is over and Hotch talked to the director and he agreed to let the team stay here for the trial". Penelope said, "that's great news angel fish", Derek nodded his head and said, "they're waiting back at the hotel".

Rob said, "are you two hungry"?, Penelope said, "starved", Derek wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "how about we go grab something to eat"?, Desiree said, "why don't you see if the team wants to join us, that way it will be a family dinner". Derek said, "alright I'll send a group text and see if they want to join us" as they walked over toward their waiting SUV.

By the time they got into the car the team had all responded with "yes", as they pulled away from the airport Derek said, "how about we head to Maggies, it's a great diner not far from our hotel"?, Desi and Penelope looked at each other and then at their husbands and said, "sounds good" in unison. Derek sent a quick text to the team letting them know to meet them at Maggies.

A few minutes later they walked into diner and saw the smiling faces of the rest of their family, Reid said, "how was the flight"?, Penelope said, "it was great, we didn't even realize we were here until the pilot announced it was time to land". JJ said, "how is everybody at home"?, Desi said, "good, Anthony called Henry and Jack yesterday and they're wanting to have another sleep over when we all get back home".

Emily said, "they all get along so good don't they"?, Reid said, "I love it when they all sleep over at the house", Penelope said, "ohhhh I have a great idea for their birthdays". Desiree smiled and said, "ohhhh I think I know what it is", Reid said, "don't keep the rest of us in suspense, what's your idea"?, Penelope said, "welllllll why don't we have a huge slumber party".

Dave said, "you mean for the kids"?, she said, "for us to, we can all come to our house and we'll fix tents in the back yard and we can all be in our jammies, have a camp fire, tell ghost stories, watch movies". JJ and Emily looked at each other and then at Penelope and Desiree and said, "I love it" in unison", as the men looked at each other and smiled.

Derek said, "I can't wait to wear my jammies", Reid said, "ohhhh I have a new pair of Dr. Who jammies that I'll break out for the occasion", Dave said, "Dr. Who jammies, really kid"?, Reid said, "heyyyyyyyy don't knock the doctor" and the men all laughed.


	20. Chapter 20

Never Yours-Ch 20

After enjoying a delicious meal as a family everybody decided to head back to their hotel rooms to get some rest, their last case had been a long hard one and tomorrow as going to be a big day for everybody, especially Penelope and Desiree. Derek smiled as he watched is beautiful wife walk into through the door.

She toed off her shoes and said, "it's been a long day", Derek said, "amen baby girl, amen" as he kicked off his shoes and wiggled his toes as he walked over to look out the window. Penelope watched as Derek pulled the curtains open and looked out the window at the busy night below.

Derek sighed and wondered just what tomorrow was going to bring, he knew that it was going to be hard on Penelope and Desiree and he wished their was something he could do to make things easier for them. Penelope walked over and wrapped her arms around him and said, "a penny for your thoughts".

He turned to face her and said, "I'm just thinking and wondering about tomorrow that's all", she said, "I don't want to think about tomorrow, about Rodney, about none of it". He nodded his head and said, "that's understandable sweetness", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "do you know what I want to think about"?, he brushed the hair out of her eyes and said, "tell me baby".

Penelope said, "I want to think about us, I want us Derek, I want us now", Derek said, "I know baby, I want us to but", she put her finger over his lips. Derek listened as she said, "I love you, I want you, I need you, I need you to take away the bad memories and put new, good memories".

Derek said, "baby I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do, anything that you're not ready for", she said, "you have been so loving and patient with me and I appreciate it". He smiled and said, "I'll do anything I can for you Penelope", she said, "anything"?, he nodded his head and said, "anything".

Penelope said, "Jamie is with your mom and Dave sooooooo we're all alone", Derek ran his hand down her back and said, "that we are baby girl". Penelope said, "I want to be with you Derek, I want to make love to you and for you to make love to me, I need that so much right now".

He said, "what do you need me to do"?, she said, "can you let me take the lead"?, Derek said, "I'm putty in your hands goddess, you can have or do anything you want". She started slowly undressing him, first his shirt went over his head, then the belt was pulled from his pants.

As he watched his belt hit the floor his heart started racing, he then felt his pants and boxers sliding down over his hips and as his erection sprang free Penelope moaned in appreciation. She then gently pushed him down on the couch, he sat there watching as she slowly started removing her clothes.

First her jacket, then her dress, as her silky dress slid down over her beautiful perfect body he inwardly moaned, he had missed her, missed their closeness, their connection. As he stood there standing there in her bra and panties he had never wanted her more in his life.

Penelope unsnapped her bra from the front and as her breasts flew free from their bonds Derek said, "perfection, pure perfection baby girl". She then slid her panties down over her hips and as she stepped out of them and kicked them to the side Derek said, "I love you".

Penelope straddled his waist and said, "and I love you", Derek said, "we don't have to do anything you're not ready for", she said, "I know and that makes me love you even more". He smiled at her and she said, "I love you, I need you, I need this handsome, I need this".

He kissed her lips and whispered, "me to, I need this, I need you but only if you're sure", she nodded her head and said, "I'm sure hotstuff, I'm ready to erase the bad memories and replace them with good memories, memories of me and you, not me and Rodney, not of the things he did to me and made me do to him".

Derek caressed her cheek and said, "I'm yours and you're mine", she said, "now and forever, now and forever" as she ever so slowly sank down on him.


	21. Chapter 21

This chapter contains sexual content

Never Yours-Ch 21

Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope as she started riding him slow, he leaned forward and took one of her nipples into his mouth. As she felt his tongue swirling around her nipple she closed her eyes and threw her head back and moaned his name over and over and enjoyed the sensations that were covering her entire body.

Penelope put her hands on Dereks shoulders and gently pushed him back against the couch and then leaned in and crashed her lips against his in a fiery kiss. He quickly deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart gasping for air.

Derek said, "I love you so much", she said, "show me Derek, show me", he grinned and said, "as you wish baby girl", he said, "wrap your legs around me". She did what he asked and he stood up and carried her through to the bedroom, she laid her head on his shoulder and whispered, "I love you" as she placed soft gentle kisses to his neck and shoulder.

When they got into the bedroom he laid back on the bed and then rolled them so he'd be on top and he said, "you're my life", she touched his face and said, "and you're mine" as he claimed her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tight as he slid in and out of her effortlessly.

Penelope closed her eyes and enjoyed the closeness, the connection, their connection, a connection she had missed so so desperately and was glad to once again have. She felt Dereks lips kissing every kissable inch of her body, he was so loving, so gentle and that made her want him even more, with each thrust from the love of her life more and more of her time with Rodney was being erased.

Derek gently kissed, nipped and sucked on the side of her neck, she felt her body tingle from the top of her head to the tip of her toes and only her Derek could make her feel that way. As he slid in and out of her he could finally let himself go, he could finally experience true love with her again, a feeling that he had truly and whole heartedly missed when she was away.

Penelope arched her back and met him trust for thrust as her orgasm quickly started rocking her body, Derek smiled against her lips as she tightened up around him like a vice. A few hard deep thrusts later he joined her in complete and total bliss as his orgasm took over completely, she held on to him for dear life, she was holding on to him like he was her lifeline, if she let go she was afraid that he would disappear like everything that had just happened was a dream, a wonderful and mind blowing dream.

Before collapsing beside her on the bed he kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love you", she rolled over onto her side and laid her hand across his stomach and sighed happily. He kissed the top of her head and said, "that was", she said, "I'll say" and he laughed and said, "I've missed this, I've missed you so so much baby girl".

Penelope said, "and I've missed you, I've missed your kiss, your touch, everything about you I've missed but I never have to miss you again", Derek kissed her lips and said, "never again baby girl, never again". She ran her hand up and down his chest and said, "I think I need more of you hotstuff", he rolled her over onto her back and said, "as you wish" and then he slid inside her and they spent the rest of the night making mad passionate love as they made up for lost time, years of lost time.


	22. Chapter 22

Never Yours-Ch 22

Penelope woke up the next morning with a smile on her face because she was looking into the handsome sleeping face of her husband, as she gently touched his muscular arm memories of the night before filled her mind. She remembered how soft, loving and gentle he was with her and she was pulled from her memories when she heard Derek say, "morning baby girl".

She sighed happily and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff", he kissed her lips gently and said, "you already have goddess, you already have". Penelope said, "last night was perfect". Derek took a deep breath and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and said, "I couldn't have said it better myself baby girl".

Penelope laid her head down on his chest and said, "is it wrong of me to dread today"?, Derek ran his hand up and down her arm and said, "not at all but don't worry once we get this trial behind us Rodney and Savannah will be where they belong, in prison". She looked up at him and said, "how much time do we have before we have to be at the court house"?, Derek glanced at his watch and said, "less than an hour".

She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "how about we save time and water and take a shower together"?, Derek wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I'm liking the way you think angel". They threw the covers back and ran toward the bathroom for a quick shower and to enjoy some quality alone before they headed to the courthouse for Rodney and Savannahs trial.

About 45 minutes later the team walked into the court house, Hotch smiled and said, "how are you two feeling this morning"? as he looked at both Desi and Penelope. Penelope said, "I'm good, tired but good", Desi said, "same here but it was a great night", Rob wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed her temple and nodded his head yes.

Penelope said, "if you'll excuse me I need to go to the little girls room before going in", Desi said, "me to, I'll go with ya P", both women kissed their husbands and said, "I love you" before turning around and heading toward the bathrooms. Derek looked around and said, "where's pretty boy"?, JJ said, "he's face timing with Henry, he's right over there".

Hotch said, "we better head on in", everybody nodded their heads yes as they headed into the courtroom, they saw Rodney and Savannah sitting at the same table talking to their attorney. Rob said, "why are they here together"?, Hotch said, "they are giving up their right to a jury trial and they are going to let the judge decide their fates".

In the restroom Desiree smiled and said, "I know that glow Penelope", Penelope said, "it appears you have that same glow Desi", she nodded her head and said, "last night was amazing". Penelope said, "I have to agree", Desi said, "Rob has been so patient and loving with me and last night was no different", Penelope said, "it's the same with Derek, he's been so loving and patient, ohhhh so patient and now we're together in every way".

Desi said, "I hope this trial is over soon, I can't wait to not have to worry about Rodney and Savannah any more", Penelope dried her hands and said, "me either Des, me either" as they stepped outside. They looked over by the window and saw Reid on his phone and they waved at him and he waved back before they headed inside to rejoin the others.

When the two girls were seated Rodney looked around and smiled and winked at them, Rob and Derek intertwined fingers with their wives and Rodney chuckled and turned back around. Savannah leaned in and whispered something to the lawyer their conversation ended when the bailiff said, "all rise judge Amy Wick presiding".

The judge walked in and sat down in her seat and said, "you may be seated", she then looked at the files in front of her and said, "are both sides ready to continue"?, both attorneys nodded their heads and said, "we are your honor. Rodney glanced around the room and then whispered, "it's time for some fun", he then nodded his head as he looked over his shoulder.

Derek said, "I don't like that" as he looked around the room, Dave said, "you don't like what"? and before Derek could answer Rodney stood up and so did several other men. Amy said, "sit down Mr. Harris", Rodney said, "no mam, you stand up", Amy said, "I beg your pardon", the men pulled their guns and Rodney said, "I SAID GET UP".

Amy got up and Rodney took Savannah by the hand and led her up to where the judge one sat, he looked at the judge and said, "sit right there" as he pointed to the bailiffs seat. She sat down and watched helplessly as Rodney took her seat and pulled Savannah into his lap, he kissed her passionately and then looked out at Penelope and Desi and said, "it's time to reminisce ladies, are you ready"? and as Penelope and Desi squeezed their husbands hands Rodneys wicked laugh filled the air.


	23. Chapter 23

This chapter contains sexual content and should have been posted before chapter 22, sorry for the mix up and confusion

Never Yours-Ch 21 B

Rob opened their door and they walked inside, he turned around to shut the door and when he turned back around Desi's lips were on his in a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart she said, "I love you", he grinned and wrapped his arms around her and said, "and I love you", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I want you Rob".

He felt his heart racing and he said, "Desi you don't have to do that", she said, "I need you Rob, I need to feel your arms wrapped around me, I need to feel how much you love and want me". He put his fingers under her chin and pulled it up so that she was looking him in the eyes, he then cradled her face in his hands and said, "I love you and want you so much but are you sure you're ready for this"?, she kissed his palms and said, "I'm sure, make love to me Rob, make me yours in every way".

Rob scooped her up in his arms and carried her bridal style toward their bed, when they got beside the bed he put her down and said, "if you want me to stop just tell me and I'll stop". She slid his jacket off and said, "I don't want you to stop", after his coat was tossed into the floor she started unbuttoning his shirt and soon it to was on the floor.

Desi smiled lovingly at her husband as she pulled his belt from it's loops, she then unzipped his pants and slid them and his boxers down over his hips and as his erection sprang free she licked her lips and said, "I've missed you, missed our connection". He rer pasached around her and unzipped her dress and slid it down over her perfect body.

As it puddled at her feet he unsnapped her bra from the front and moaned in appreciation as her breasts bounced free from their bonds, he then put his fingers in the waistband of her panties and slid them down over her hips. She then laid back on the bed and held out her hand to him, he lovingly put his hand in hers and joined her on the bed.

He quickly climbed between her legs and said, "remember if you want me to stop just tell me", she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down into another passionate kiss. When they pulled apart she said, "I don't want you to stop, I want you Rob, I want you now", he smiled and said, "their is nothing more I want than to make love to you, my beautiful wife".

As he slid inside her they both moaned in pleasure, she then wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and wiggled her hips letting him know that she was ready to continue. He started sliding slowly and gently in and out of her, she arched her back and moaned his name over and over as she met him thrust for glorious thrust.

Desi closed her eyes and enjoyed the love, enjoyed the closeness, the connection she had with her husband, she had missed him so much but she didn't have to miss anything with him any longer. The couple moved as one as they worked to bring each other pleasure, satisfaction and release, their room then quickly filled with their moans of passion.

Rob smiled against Desirees lips as he felt her tightening up around him, he knew their was no way he was going to last much longer and sure enough a few hard deep thrusts later the two exploded in desire as wave after wave of orgasm covered the lovers. Rob kissed her lips and said, "I love you" before collapsing beside her on the bed gasping for air.

Desi rolled onto her side and laid her head down on his chest and said, "that was amazing, thank you", he kissed the top of her head and said, "it was amazing but what are you thanking me for baby"?, she looked up at him and said, "for taking the memories of Rodney away and replacing them with memories of us".

He kissed her lips and said, "I plan of giving you many many more memories tonight alone", she grinned and said, "ohhhh really now"?, he grinned and said, "yes mam I do". He then rolled her onto her back and climbed back between her legs and slid inside her, as they started another round of passionate love making they knew that Rodney no longer had any control over them, no control at all.

The lovers made love all night long as they made up for lost time


	24. Chapter 24

Never Yours-Ch 23

After finishing with his call Reid smiled and tucked his cell back into his pocket and made his way toward the court room, the closer he got the more he was hearing shouting. He peeked in through the door and saw armed men all over the room, he also sat Rodney with Savannah in his lap and they were in the judges seat.

He looked around and saw the hall was empty and he walked away from the door and dialed 911 and filled them in on the situation that was happening in the courtroom right now. Meanwhile in the courtroom Rodney says, "Desi take the stand please"?, she shook her head and said, "no", Rodney said, "DESI TAKE THE STAND NOWWWW".

Rob reluctantly let go of her hand as she stood up and made her way up toward Rodney, he said, "good girl, always so obedient, especially in bed", Desi sat down in the chair and looked up at Rodney. Rodney said, "alright Desi it's time for us to have some fun", she swallowed hard as he said, "do you remember the times we had together"?, she said, "y y yes".

He smiled and said, "you loved it didn't you, you loved being with me"?, she said, "NO, NO NEVER", Rodney said, "now Desi you know you loved me making love to you every day, several times a day". Tears streamed down her face and she said, "YOU RAPED ME, YOU RAPED ME AND PENELOPE EVERY DAY", Rodney said, "that's because you were mine and I could do what I wanted, when I wanted".

Rodney said, "I know you remember what it was like for me to be inside you, the way I slid in and out of you", Desi looked at him and said, "YOU RAPED ME RODNEY, YOU DRUGGED US EVERYDAY AND RAPED US, THEIR WAS NO FEELINGS IN THAT, NO LOVE, NOTHING". Rodney pushed Savannah out of his lap and walked down to Desi and tried to touch her face and she slapped his hand away.

Penelope stood up and said, "DON'T TOUCH HER, LEAVE HER ALONE", he turned and said, "my little spit fire", Penelope said, "haven't you done enough to her, to me"?, Rodney walked toward her and said, "I was so deep inside you both that I owned you, I owned you heart, body and soul". Penelope shook her head and said, "we were never yours, NEVER".

Rodney chuckled and said, "oh Penelope, Penelope, Penelope, I remember the way you moaned my name over and over as I made you mine", Penelope said, "you raped us and drugged us Rodney, we did and said what you wanted us to". He said, "you are mine, you, Desi, Jamie and Anthony are mine, now and forever you belong to me".

Penelope said, "we don't belong to or with you, I and with Derek and Desi is with Rob, we love our husbands and nothing you can do or say is going to change that Rodney, nothing". Rodney said, "TAKE THEM, TAKE PENELOPE AND DESI AND GET THEM READY FOR ME", Rodneys goons started toward Penelope and Desiree and that's when the doors at the back of the courtroom burst open and Reid and other officers charged in.

Reid said, "FBI FREEZEEEEEEE" and Rodney grabbed a gun from one of his men and aimed it at Penelope and Derek grabbed his gun and shot Rodney once in the stomach. Rodney smirked and turned to face Desiree. He aimed his gun at Desiree and Rob pulled his gun and shot him in the back. Desiree and Penelope screamed causing Rodney to turn to face the back of the court room again.

He had on hand on his stomach and the gun was still aimed at the crowd and Reid said, "DROP IT RODNEY", Rodney said, "you drop yours", Reid said, "you won't get another warning". Rodney smirked and aimed his gun at Reid who fired once hitting Rodney between the eyes, Penelope and Desiree screamed as they watched Rodneys dead body hit the floor.


	25. Chapter 25

Never Yours-Ch 24

As Derek and Rob scooped up their wives into their arms JJ and Emily took Savannah into custody while Dave and Hotch took Rodneys surviving associates into custody and led them from the courtroom. Derek ran his hand down Penelopes back and said, "it's over baby, it's over, I've got you", she broke down in Dereks arms and said, "it's over, it's over".

Rob kissed the top of Desirees head and said, "I'm here Des, I'm here, you're safe, you're safe", Hotch walked over and said, "are they okay"?, Derek and Rob nodded their heads yes and Derek said, "they're alright, shaken but okay". Dave said, "let's get them out of here", Rob and Derek held their wives close as they led them out of the courtroom.

A few minutes later Penelope and Desiree were wrapped in the loving arms of their husbands, they couldn't believe what had happened, that Rodney had come so close to getting his hands on them again. Penelope said, "is he really dead"?, Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "yes baby, he's really dead, he can't hurt you or Desi ever again".

Desiree looked at Rob and said, "hold me, please hold me and never let me go", Rob held her closer and said, "I'm here Desi and I'm never letting you go, not ever, I promise, I promise". Dave and Hotch walked into the room and Dave said, "are you ladies ready to head back home"?, Penelope and Desiree nodded their heads and said, "yes please" in unison.

Reid said, "what about Savannahs trial"?, Hotch said, "I talked to the judge and she said that she's heard everything that she needs to from the girls and that we were free to go home". Derek said, "home sounds good", Dave said, "we'll go grab our things and be ready to head home in a few minutes", Penelope and Desiree smiled and then cuddled close to their husbands again.

Rob said, "why don't you stay here with Derek and Penelope and I'll go get our things", she nodded her head yes and watched as Rob got up and walked across the room and out into the hall. Derek said, "when he gets back I'll get our stuff ready okay sweetness"?, Penelope looked up at him and said, "okay handsome, okay" and she wrapped her arms tighter around him and laid her head back down on his chest.

About an hour later Hotch, Emily, JJ, Reid and Dave walked onto the BAU jet and Derek, Penelope, Rod and Desiree walked onto the Rossi jet, Dave had called Fran and let her know what had happened and she wanted to have some food ready and waiting for everybody. She figured that after everything they had been through that some family time was just what everybody needed.

After the jets took off Derek got on the couch beside his wife and held her in his arms, Rob had his fingers intertwined with Desirees and she climbed into his lap and laid her head on his chest. Both couples were still sitting that way as the jets both landed a few hours later, everybody walked off of the jets and headed toward the waiting SUVs.

As they climbed into the cars Penelope said, "I can't wait to hold my baby in my arms", Desiree smiled and said, "me either, right now an evening with the family is just what we need". Penelope smiled and said, "I couldn't have said it better Desi", Rob smiled and pulled his beautiful wife into his arms as they pulled away from the airstrip and headed to casa Morgan for a entire evening filled with food, laughter and family.


	26. Chapter 26

Never Yours-Ch 25

The team stayed with the two couples for several hours before heading home so the couples could have some alone time, Rob and Desiree had headed through the yard to their house with their son Anthony by their side. Derek, Penelope and Jamie snuggled up in the big bed because after what had happened at the court house Penelope needed to hold her daughter in her arms.

Penelope woke up the next morning to an empty bed, she started to raise up and that's when she smelled the heavenly scent of chocolate coming from downstairs, she grinned and realized that Derek and Jamie were fixing some breakfast. She debated for a few minutes on rather to get up and get dressed and go downstairs or let them surprise her with breakfast in bed.

She heard her daughter giggling as they topped the stairs so she laid there and pretended to be asleep, Jamie walked over to the bed and kissed her mommy on the end of the nose and said, "wakey up momma". Penelope opened her eyes and said, "I'm awakey princess". Jamie said, "we fixeded you some breakyfast dis morning".

Penelope sat up in bed and said, "breakfast for me"?, Derek kissed her lips and said, "yes mam, we wanted to surprise you didn't we princess"?, Jamie grinned and said, "uh huh, PRISEEEEEEEE MOMMA, PRISEEEEEE". Penelope hugged her daughter and her husband and said, "thank you, thank you, thank you, it looks delicious" as she took a sip of coffee.

Derek said, "we fixed you chocolate chip pancakes, sausage, eggs, juice and coffee", Penelope said, "and it looks amazing", Jamie grinned and said, "did we prise you momma"?, Penelope tapped the end of her daughters nose and said, "that you did baby girl, that you did". She looked up at Derek and said, "aren't you two going to eat with me"?, Derek said, "we ate downstairs, it just looked to good downstairs, didn't it Jamie"?, the little girl nodded her head and said, "uh huh momma it was yummyyyyyy" as she rubbed her little tummy.

Penelope took a bite of her pancakes and said, "this is delicious, thank you both", Derek said, "you're very welcome sweetness", Penelope said, "so what are we going to do today"?, Derek said, "whatever you want to do". Penelope took another bite of pancake and said, "how about we go to the park", Jamie said, "tan I feed da ducks momma", Penelope tapped her daughter on the nose and said, "yes mam you can feed the ducks".

Derek said, "why don't you go downstairs and tell Clooney that we're going to go to the park", she squealed and clapped her hands as Derek helped her down out of the bed. He scooted closer to her and they both laughed as they heard Jamie say, "Cwooney we doin to da park, we doin to da park" and then Clooney barked and wagged his tail as they headed back toward the stairs.

Penelope said, "thank you for this hotstuff, it's perfect", Derek said, "after everything you've been through sweetness, it was something that I thought you'd enjoy this morning". She swallowed a bite of egg and said, "I certainly do handsome, I certainly do", their attention then turned to the door as Jamie and Clooney ran into the room.

Derek picked up his daughter and said, "did you tell Clooney that we're going to the park"?, she said, "yepppp and he happy daddy", Derek said, "he is"?, she said, "uh huh, uh huh". Clooney jumped up on the foot of the bed and looked at them and wagged his tail, Derek said, "are you excited buddy"?, the dog barked several times and rolled over onto his back with his feet in the air and everybody laughed.


	27. Chapter 27

Never Yours-Ch 26

After finishing her delicious breakfast and taking a quick shower Penelope got dressed in some of her most comfortable clothes and headed downstairs ready for her day at the park with her amazing little family. When she walked into the living room she smiled when she saw Desi, Rob and Anthony sitting on the couch talking to Derek and Jamie.

Penelope said, "hey girlie, how are ya this morning"?. Desi smiled and said, "great, how about you"?, Penelope said, "my husband and daughter fixed me the most amazingggg breakfast". Desi grinned and said, "yeah so did mine, it was all of my favorites", Penelope said, "I think they like us Desi, what do you think"?, Desi looked at her smiling husband and son and said, "I think so to".

Derek said, "I invited Desi, Rob and Anthony to go to the park with us", Penelope smiled and said, "I love that idea, we can have fun and the kids can feed the ducks and play". Rob said, "and I was thinking that maybe later we could have a picnic and invite the rest of the family to join us", Desiree said, "and momma is bringing her double chocolate chip brownies".

Penelope grinned and said, "I love the way you think Rob", he smiled and said, "thank you", Desi kissed his lips gently and said, "my man is something isn't he"?, Penelope looked at Derek and said, "we both got lucky on the husband front". Rob said, "me and Derek are the lucky ones in this picture aren't we Derek"?, Derek said, "absolutely man, absolutely".

Derek looked at his watch and said, "alright who's ready to go to the parkkkkkk"?, Jamie and Anthony said, "meeeeee" and Clooney barked, Penelope laughed and said, "looks like they're ready sugar". Derek said, "well then what are we waiting on, let's get this day started", everybody nodded their heads yes in aagreement as they stood up and followed the kids and Clooney out of the house.

When the families arrived at the park the kids ran over to the pond and started watching the ducks, Desiree said, "look at them, just looking at them you'd never be able to tell that anything happened to them". Rob said, "and I thank God for that, they're both to young to have to worry about the whole Rodney and Savannah situation".

Penelope said, "speaking of has anybody heard anything about Savannah"?, Rob said, "I talked to Hotch earlier and he said that since she waved her right to a trial jury that the judge found her guilty and she is sentenced to life in prison with no possibility of parole". Desi said, "and with Rodney finally gone we don't have to worry about them anymore".

Rob wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her cheek and said, "so true beautiful, so true, now we can all start healing as a family", Desi snuggled closer to her husband and said, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "every day it's implied" and then he claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

They pulled apart to the sound of Derek saying, "heyyyyyy get a room", Rob laughed and said, "I'm not going apologize for kissing my beautiful wife", Derek said, "me either" as he pulled Penelope into his arms and claimed her lips with his. When they pulled apart they looked up to see the rest of their family walking toward them.

Henry and Jack ran over to Jamie and Anthony and started feeding the ducks, Reid said, "ohhh look at the ducks" and walked over to join the kids that were sitting beside the pond. Dave said, "it's a beautiful day for a family picnic isn't it"?, Desiree sighed happily and said, "it is Dave, it sure is" as she felt her husbands arms wrap lovingly around her waist.


	28. Chapter 28

Never Yours-Ch 27

The next several months passed by quickly as Desiree and Penelope adjusted to a life free of Rodney and Savannah, everything was going good for both couples. The team was staying busy with cases out of town but when they were home they were together as a family laughing, eating and enjoying spending time together.

Over the past couple of days Penelope and Desiree hadn't been feeling good, they were constantly nauseated and both were very emotional all of the time. Penelope talked to her sister in law and they both decided that they needed to go to the ER to be checked out, their was a bad stomach bug going around but they were both thinking that they were pregnant and wanted to confirm it.

The nervous friends sat in a cubicle in the ER waiting for the doctor to come into the room, they both blew out deep breaths as they looked up to see the doctor walking into the room. She sat down across from them and said, "what can I do for you ladies today"?, Penelope then spent the next few minutes explaining their situations.

The doctor smiled and said, "alright we'll draw some blood and get a urine specimen from you both and then we'll find out for sure what is indeed wrong with you". Desiree smiled and said, "thank you", the doctor said, "you're very welcome" and then she handed Penelope and Desiree both cups for their urine samples.

A few minutes later they were both sitting and waiting for the doctor to draw their blood, Desiree looked at Penelope and said, "what if we're pregnant"?, Penelope smiled and said, "then we tell our husbands and our wonderful family the news and we celebrate the news that we're getting ready to bring two new additions into our family".

Desiree gently squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "I love you P", Penelope said, "and I love you Desi", they looked up and the doctor said, "alright let's get the blood and hopefully in about an hour we'll have your results". Both girls nodded their heads in agreement as they pulled off their jackets and rolled up their sleeves so the doctor could take their blood.

As they sat and waited for their results Desiree said, "do you remember when we found out we were pregnant with Jamie and Anthony"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "I do, I do". Desire said, "I can't tell you the relief I feel knowing that Rob is Anthonys father and not Rodney", Penelope said, "I hear ya there Desi, I thank God everyday that Derek is Jamies daddy to".

Penelope took Desiree by the hand and said, "we made it through almost 3 years of hell Desi and now we're back with our family, with people that love us and Rodney and Savannah can't hurt us anymore". Desiree reached up with her free hand and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "and now our lives with the people we love can truly begin", Penelope nodded her head yes as she pulled her friend into her arms.

They pulled apart to the sound of the doctor walking into the room, she pulled up a chair in front of the girls and said, "well I have your results", Desi and Penelope intertwined fingers and in unison said, "anddddd"?, the doctor smiled and said, "congratulations you're both pregnant, around 12 weeks". The girls looked at each other and then back at the doctor and Desi said, "b b both of us are pregnant"?, the doctor nodded her head and said, "yes mam you are and so far everything is progressing normally".

Penelope smiled as he hand slid to her stomach and she said, "a a a baby, we're really pregnant"?, the doctor laughed and said, "you are both 100% pregnant and due in about ohhhhhh 6 months or so". Desi said, "wait, that's around" and Penelope said, "Christmas time, we'll both be due around Christmas Desi, around the happiest time of the year".

Desi smiled and said, "thank you doctor, thank you", she said, "you're both welcome" and handed them both prescriptions for prenatal vitamins and said, "if you need help finding an OB just call my office". Penelope said, "we will, thanks" and then they stood up and started making their way toward their car, as they reached for the car door their cells beeped.

Penelope smiled as she read the text, she looked up at her friend and said, "they're on their way home, ohhhh I can't wait to tell Derek", Desi said, "and I can't wait to tell Rob, they are going to be so excited". Desi said, "I think this news deserves something special don't you"?, Penelope grinned and said, "ohhhh yes I do and I have a few good ideas" and then they got into the car and started making their plans on how they were going to tell their husbands about the newest additions.


	29. Chapter 29

Never Yours-Ch 28

A few hours later Derek and Rob were walking through the front doors at Casa Morgan, they stop when they smell an amazing aroma coming from the kitchen. Rob said, "something is definitely up, first they want us all to have dinner together and now it smells like they are fixing our favorite foods". Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "we didn't forget an anniversary or birthday did we"?, Rob said, "nope".

Derek said, "hmmmm then what is it"?, Rob shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know but Dave and Fran are watching the kids tonight so whatever it is must be something really good". Derek said, "well let's see if we can find out shall we"? , Rob smiled and said, "yes we shall" as they made their way toward the kitchen to talk to their wives.

When they stepped into the kitchen Desiree and Penelope were putting the finishing touches on the dinner, Penelope looked around and said, "welcome home hotstuff, welcome home" as she threw her arms around him. Desi smiled and said, "welcome home honey, I've missed you" as she to threw her arms around her loving husband.

Derek and Rob grinned and Rob said, "what's all of this for baby"?, Desi said, "wellllll we just missed our husbands so much and so we thought a dinner with just the 4 of us would be nice". Rob said, "ohhhh that does sound nice", Desi nodded her head as she turned around to start taking up their dinner, she glanced over her shoulder and said, "why don't the two of you go ahead and sit down and we'll be out in a few minutes with the first course".

Rob and Derek nodded their heads yes and turned around and headed into the dining room, Penelope looked at Desi and winked and Desi said, "I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to wait". Penelope said, "how about we do dinner backwards and start with dessert first"?, Desiree laughed and said, "ohhhh I like the way you think P" as they started gathering things for their dessert.

Derek and Rob sat down at the table and Rob said, "did you get any hints from Penelope"?, Derek said, "nope, nothing, what about you with Desi"?, Rob said, "nope, nadda, zip". Derek said, "my wife and your wife are definitely up to something though", Rob said, "ohhhhh yeah definitely man, definitely but the big question here is what"?, Derek said, "I don't know but maybe we'll find out soon".

They looked up to see their wives coming into the dining room with something in their hands, Derek said, "what is that baby girl"?, Penelope said, "welllll we've decided that we're going to start with dessert first". Rob said, "dessert first"?, Desi said, "yep" as she stood there beside her sister in law and for tonights meal her partner in crime.

Derek said, "what is it"?, Penelope said, "ohhhh it's a cake, a very special cake", Desi said, "very special", Rob said, "very special cake, what's in it"?, Penelope said, "ohhhh it's not what's in it that's special it's what's on it". Derek said, "what's on it, okayyyy sweetness what do you mean"?, Penelope looked at Desi and said, "should we put them out of their misery"?, Desi said, "I do like to torment them but yeah let's show it to them".

Desiree grinned and said, "we hope you two enjoy your dessert", the two dumbfounded husbands sat there watching as Penelope and Desi sat their dessert on the table in front of them. The wives watched as the husbands looked down at the cake and then back up at them and then back at the cake and then back up at them several times.

Penelope said, "what's wrong hotstuff"?, Derek said, "it says HI DADDY WE'LL MEET YOU BOTH AT CHRISTMAS", Desi said, "well what about that it does", Rob said, "does this mean what I hope it means"?, Desiree and Penelope nodded their heads yes in agreement. Penelope said, "we're pregnant, both me and Desi are around 12 weeks along sooooooo around Christmas time we'll be welcoming two new additions to our family".

Derek and Rob stood up and walked over to their wives and pulled them into their arms and said in unison, "I love you" before crashing their lips against their wives in a passionate kiss.


	30. Chapter 30

Never Yours-Ch 29

Derek smiled and said, "I can't believe it" as his hand slid down to Penelopes stomach, Rob got down on his knees and kissed Desirees stomach and said, "hello in there little one, I'm your daddy and I love you so much". Desiree put her hand on her husbands head and sighed happily as he kissed her stomach several more times before standing up and kissing her gently on the llps.

Penelope looked at Derek and said, "are you happy"?, he said, "I'm so so happy", he kissed her on the lips and said, "aren't you happy"?, she said, "I've never been happier hotstuff, I guess I'm still in a little shock". Desiree said, "me to but this little girl or little boy growing here is both a surprise and a little miracle all rolled up into one".

Derek said, "that's how I feel about this little one" as he rubbed her stomach, Penelope put her hand on top of his and said, "this child, these children" as she pointed to Desirees stomach. She finished by saying, "these babies are wanted and a blessing from God", Rob nodded his head and said, "I couldn't have said it better myself Penelope".

Rob looked at his wife and said, "what did your mom say when she found out she's going to have more grandbabies"?, Desiree laughed and said, "she was so excited and of course she offered to keep Jamie and Anthony so that we could have a little celebration". Derek said, "I take it the rest of the team knows about the babies"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yep, please don't be mad".

Rob and Derek looked at their wives and Rob said, "we're not mad, we're far from it, this is the best news we've had in a long time and we can't wait to hold these little angels in our arms". Derek kissed the end of Penelopes nose and said, "that's right and we're going to be the best daddies we can be", Penelope grinned and said, "we don't doubt that at all".

Penelope looked at Derek and said, "I have to admit something to you", Derek looked at her and said, "is something wrong"?, she shook her head and said, "no, not wrong exactly". Derek said, "tell me sweetness, tell me what's on that sexy mind of yours", she blew out a deep breath and said, "I'm afraid", Derek squeezed her hand gently and said, "afraid, afraid of what"?, Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "after what happened the last time I got pregnant I'm afraid to get fully excited about the baby".

Desiree looked at Rob and said, "me to", Rob intertwined fingers with her and said, "you, neither of you have anything to be worried about, Rodney is dead and he can't hurt you and Savannah is in jail along with the other surviving associates of Rodney". Derek said, "Rob's right, it's over, your times with Rodney and Savannah are over, you're both here with us and your safe".

Penelope smiled and said, "I'm so glad that this time you and Rob will get to experience everything with us", Derek kissed his wife on the lips and said, "us to baby girl, us to". Desiree said, "I remember finding out I was pregnant with Anthony, ohhhh I was happy but their was something nagging at me I guess, something telling me that this baby was special".

Rob said, "special"?, Desiree nodded her head and said, "this baby was blessed with an amazing daddy, he was blessed with you", she looked at Derek and said, "and Jamie was blessed with you as a father instead of the man that was with them for the first 3 years of their lives". Derek said, "Rob and I love you and our babies so much and we're going to do whatever it takes to make sure that you're all happy".

His hand slid back down to her stomach and said, "and you little one are going to need or lack for anything because out here is a huge family that will always love you and will always be there for you". Tears streamed down Penelope and Desirees faces and Penelope said, "I love you hotstuff", Desiree said, "and I love you Rob" as they pulled their husbands into their arms and kissed their lips passionately.

When they pulled apart Derek said, "how about we continue this celebration with the amazing dinner you two prepared for us"?, Penelope said, "dinner sounds good and then how about we head upstairs for dessert"?, Derek wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I can hardly wait for dessert". Desiree said, "dinner sounds great and then how about we, you and me head home for our own dessert"?, Rob smiled and said, "let's get this party started".

Penelope and Desiree walked into the kitchen and carried out their food and they ate their delicious dinner before Rob and Desiree headed home to continue their celebration and Derek and Penelope headed upstairs for a party of their own.


	31. Chapter 31

Never Yours-Ch 30

Over the next several months Penelope and Desiree got bigger and bigger as their pregnancies preceeded normally, while the women were working on planning baby showers the men were all working on the nurseries. Jamie and Anthony were so excited that they were going to be big brothers and sisters.

Penelope and Desiree were only 1 day away from their due date and as they worked on getting things ready for their Christmas Eve celebration Derek and Rob couldn't help but keep a close eye on their very pregnant wives. Derek walked into the kitchen and said, "here momma let me help you with that".

Penelope kissed his lips and said, "thank you sugar shack", Derek laughed and said, "you shouldn't be carrying anything", she sighed and said, "I know, I know but don't you get tired of waiting on me"?, he grinned and said, "never beautiful, never". They walked into the living room to see Rob and Desiree kissing and Derek said, "heyyyyy get a room".

Desiree said, "the snow is really falling down out there", Penelope said, "I can't wait for the rest of the family to get here so that way I'll know they're safe", Rob said, "are they all still staying here tonight"?, Derek said, "yeah and by the way it's looking out there they might be here longer than that". Derek glanced over his shoulder and saw Jamie and Anthony were playing with Clooney in the floor by the fireplace.

Penelope said, "I can't believe it, I can't believe that it's Christmas already and this little one will be here any time", Derek put his hand on her stomach and said, "any pains, any cramps"?, she opened her mouth to answer him when somebody knocked on the door. He kissed her lips and said, "I'll get it" as he made his way across the room.

Desiree looked at her sister in law and said, "you alright P"?, she said, "yep, fine", their conversation ended when they heard Fran say, "it's really coming down out there and according to the weather man we could get a couple of feet of snow tonight". Sarah walked in and said, "that sounds like good weather to make snowmen doesn't it Desi"?, Desiree laughed and said, "well in my condition I don't think I'll be making snowmen this year sis".

Penelope grinned as she watched Henry, Jack, Jamie and Anthony playing with Clooney and Mudgie, Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck and said, "everything okay sweetness"?, she said, "yeah fine". Derek unconvinced said, "are you sure because you're acting like something's up", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "it might be a good idea if you called our neighbor".

Derek looked at her and said, "our neighbor, what, you mean the doctor"?, she nodded her head yes and slid her hand down to her stomach, Derek said, "are you trying to tell me that you're in labor"?, she nodded her head and said, "I think so". He pulled his cell off of his belt and pulled up the neighbors number and after a few rings he heard, "this is Dr. Voight".

Derek said, "Daniel this is Derek Morgan", Daniel said, "Merry Christmas neighbor", Derek said, "yeah, Merry Christmas to you to", Daniel said, "is something wrong Derek, are you and your family alright"?, Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "is their anyway you can come over to my house"?, Daniel said, "yeah, sure, what's up"?, Derek said, "I think my wife is in labor".

Daniel said, "I'll get my things and be right over", Derek said, "thank you so much" as the call ended, Fran looked around and saw her very nervous son and said, "what's wrong baby boy"?, Derek said, "it's Penelope". Fran said, "what's wrong with her"?, Desi walked over and said, "what's wrong with P"?, Derek said, "she's in labor".

Rob said, "labor, who's in labor"?, Desi looked at her husband and said, "Penelopes in labor", Rob said, "is their anything we can do"?, it was around that time when Daniel knocked on the door. Derek said, "can you get the door while I get Penelope upstairs and settled"?, he said, "yeah sure man" as he walked across the room to open the door.


	32. Chapter 32

Never Yours-Ch 31

Rob opened the door and said, "Daniel, thanks for coming", Daniel brushed off the snow that was on his coat and wiped off his feet and stepped inside and said, "no problem, how's Penelope"?, Rob said, "Derek is taking her upstairs to get her ready for you". Daniel took of his coat and said, "can you take me to them"?, he said, "no problem" as they started toward the staircase.

Jamie crawled up beside Desiree on the couch and said, "is momma okay"?, Desiree smiled down at the little girl and said, "mommy is fine, the doctor is going to check her out to see if it's time for the baby". Jamies eyes got big with excitement and she clapped her little hands and said, "da baby, ohhhhh me gonna be big siser"?, Desi said, "yes you are and you're going to be the best big sister ever" and Jamie nodded her head and said, "uh huh" as the little girl cuddled closer to her aunt.

Derek was walking toward the bed when Penelope said, "ohhhhhh", Derek said, "what's wrong, are you okay"?, Penelope said, "either I peed or my water just broke hotstuff". Daniel walked into the room and said, "it looks like I'm right on time" as he walked over to Penelope and Derek, Rob said, "if you need anything just let me know".

Daniel said, "right now the only things I'm gonna need is some towels and some water to wash my hands in", Rob said, "I'll get them for you" and walked into the bathroom to gather what Daniel asked for. Derek said, "thanks for coming Daniel", he said, "no problem", he looked Penelope in the face and said, "how far apart are the contractions"?, Penelope said, "I've been having cramps and pains every 5 minutes or so".

Derek said, "what do we do first Daniel"?, Daniel said, "first we need to get Penelope out of these wet clothes", Penelope blew out a deep breath as another contraction rocked her body. Daniel said, "just remember your Lamaze Penelope, you're doing great", Derek ran his hand up and down his wifes back and said, "you're doing so good baby girl, so good" as the contraction subsided.

Rob walked back into the room with several towels and a bowl full of hot water, he handed the doctor a bar of soap and said, "here ya go doc", Daniel started rolling up his sleeves and said, "thank you". Rob looked at Penelope and Derek and said, "can I get anything for you"?, Derek said, "no man, we're good" as he turned to go out Penelope said, "please tell Jamie that I'm alright", Rob smiled and said, "will do, will do".

Derek quickly got Penelope into one of her nightgowns and got her on the bed, Daniel walked over and said, "alright let's check and see how far along you are Penelope", she nodded her head as she laid back on the pillows. Daniel checked and said, "you're about 7 centimeters", Derek said, "what does that mean"?, Daniel said, "it means it's gonna be a little while so rest while you can".

Rob walked downstairs and said, "Penelope is doing good, Daniel and Derek have it covered", Desiree said, "good", Rob said, "can I get you something sweetie"?, she said, "I'm going to get up and walk, I'm restless". Fran turned around and said, "restless"?, Desi said, "yeah", Fran said, "describe how you're feeling honey".

Desi said, "I'm trying to ache momma", Fran said, "show me where you're aching"?, Desi ran her hand around her back and pulled it around her body to the front and she said, "and it's odd". Rob said, "why is it odd"?, she said, "because this is exactly the way I felt when I went into labor with Anthony", Fran said, "are you having contractions, pains or cramps"?, Desi said, "not really".

Fran said, "not really"?, Desi bit down on her bottom lip and said, "well maybe a little but I'm okay", Rob said, "Desi why didn't you tell anybody"?, she said, "well P was in labor and I didn't want to be any problem". Fran said, "come on honey let's get you upstairs and into a bedroom and then I'll check you out to see if you're dilating".

Desiree nodded her head as Rob intertwined fingers with her and the trio headed up the stairs, after she took a few stairs she stopped and Rob said, "what's wrong"?, Desi looked at her worried husband and said, "I think my water just broke". They all looked down and Fran smiled and said, "let's get you upstairs and get you changed and into bed and we'll see what's going on".

Desi blew out a deep breath as they continued their way up the stairs


	33. Chapter 33

Never Yours-Ch 32

Rob and Fran got Desi changed into a dry gown and got her comfortable in bed and Fran said, "okay sweetie I'm going to check and see how far along you are in dilation", Desi nodded her head and said, "momma I feel like I need to push". Fran raised the sheet and checked and then said, "that's because you're fully dilated".

Fran looked at Rob and said, "sit with her and I'm gonna go see if Daniel can come in here", Desi said, "what about Penelope"?, Fran said, "I'll check on her to honey, I promise". Desi laid back against the pillows and smiled lovingly into the eyes of her husband, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "soon we'll be holding our son or daughter".

Desi grinned and said, "and I can't wait", he sighed happily and said, "neither can I " as he sat there holding her hand as he tried to keep her as calm as possible until the time came to push. Fran walked across the room and out the door and headed up the hall toward the room where Daniel, Penelope and Derek all three were.

Daniel looked at Penelope and said, "your child is being stubborn, you're still not ready yet", Penelope blew out a deep breath as another contraction passed, she then looked at Derek and said, "I can't do this, I can't do this". Derek said, "sweetness, yes you can, you did it before with Jamie, remember"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do but I'm so tired already and I haven't even got to start pushing yet".

Derek said, "when the time comes you'll be able to do what you need to do", she said, "I will"?, he kissed her lips and said, "yes, yes you will", Daniel smiled and said, "just get some rest while you can", she nodded her head and relaxed on the bed. Everybody's attention turned to the door as Fran said, "can I come in"?, Derek said, "yeah momma, come on in".

The door opened and she said, "how's everything going in here"?, Penelope said, "still not fully dilated, how's everything going downstairs"?, she said, "wellll we're not downstairs, we're upstairs". Derek said, "we, what's wrong momma"?, she said, "it's Desi, she's in labor, her water broke and she's fully dilated and ready for delivery".

Penelope said, "is she okay"?, Fran said, "yeah honey, she's good, Daniel said, "it's going to be a while on Penelope", Penelope nodded her head yes as Daniel said, "Fran can you stay with Penelope and let me know if anything changes and I'll go over and see if the baby is ready to make his or her entrance into this world".

Everybody then watched as Daniel walked across the room and up the hall to join Rob and Desi, as he walked into the room Desi said, "I need to push, I need to push". Daniel raised the sheet and said, "alright Desi, pushhhhhh" and she pushed and pushed until Daniel said, "and relax", she collapsed against the pillows and Rob said, "you're doing so good baby, so good".

Desi looked at Daniel said, "how's Penelope"?, Daniel looked at her and said, "she's not ready to deliver yet, it's going to be a little while", Desi said, "I need to push again, I need to push". She grabbed Robs hand and squeezed as Daniel said, "pushhhhhh" and she pushed and pushed and pushed until Daniel said, "and relax Desi".

Rob said, "how's she doing"?, Daniel said, "I can see the head so on the next contraction we'll deliver the head", Desi said, "it won't be long now, right"?, Daniel said, "no, no it won't Desi". In another room Penelope collapsed against the pillows and said, "I need to push Fran", Fran raised the sheet and did a quick check and said, "it's time honey, it's time".

Daniel said, "pushhhhhhhh Desi" and she pushed and pushed until the cries of her child filled the room, as she collapsed against the pillows and said, "the baby, how's the baby"?, Daniel said, "she's fine, she's fine". Rob said, "did you hear that Desi, she's fine, we have a daughter", Rob and Desi watched as Daniel cut the cord and then wrapped the baby up in a towel and handed the baby to her momma.

He had been standing there for a minute when Derek came to the door and said, "Daniel it's Penelope, she's fully dilated", Daniel said, "I'm on the way", as he walked across to the door Derek said, "congratulations you two". Desi said, "thanks big brother and good luck", Derek said, "thanks" and then he followed Daniel up the hall toward the room to help Penelope deliver her child.


	34. Chapter 34

Never Yours-Ch 33

When Fran and Daniel walked back into the room Derek said, "is everything alright with Desi"?, Daniel said, "mother and daughter are doing great", Penelope smiled and said, "awwww she had a girllllllllll" as another contraction rocked her already exhausted body. She grabbed Dereks hand and squeezed as Daniel said, "pushhhhhh Penelope, pushhhhh".

Penelope pushed and pushed until Daniel said, "and rest Penelope" she blew out a tired breath as she laid back against the pillows, she looked at Derek and he wiped the sweat from her brow and said, "you're doing great sweetness". Daniel said, "it won't be much longer and then you'll be holding your son or daughter in your arms".

She smiled and said, "I'm gonna hold you to thatttttt" and he said, "push Penelope" and a few seconds later she collapsed against the pillow and said, "this baby is sooooooo yours". Derek kissed her lips and said, "of course it is because it's stubborn, right"?, Penelope said, "exactlyyyyyyyyyyy" as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it as Daniel instructed her to push again.

A few contractions later Daniel said, "alright Penelope, on this contraction we're going to deliver the baby, are you ready"?, she raised up on her elbows and said, "ohhhhh yes". She laid back down and a few seconds later she grabbed Dereks hand and pushed and she pushed and pushed until she heard the cries of her baby as they filled the room.

Penelope raised up and said, "the baby how is it, how is it"?, Daniel cut the cord and said, "he's fine", Penelope looked at Derek and said, "our son", Derek kissed her lips and said, "I love you so much and you've been so amazing". Daniel handed her the baby and said, "here you go momma", Penelope said, "look at him Derek, he's perfect".

Derek said, "10 little fingers, 10 little toes", Penelope kissed the top of the babies head and said, "hello there little one I'm your mommy and this handsome man here is your daddy". The baby started fussing and Derek said, "it's okay little one, it's okay" and Fran smiled and said, "congratulations sweetie, he's adorable", Penelope smiled up at her and said, "I can't believe he's finally here".

Derek said, "he's here and he's all ours baby girl", she took a deep breath and said, "well little man Merry Christmas", Derek said, "yes my little dude, Merry Christmas to you". Daniel said, "the medics should be here soon and then we'll get the mommies and the babies to the hospital and get them checked out", Derek, Fran and Penelope nodded their heads yes in agreement.

Penelope looked at Derek and said, "we need to come up with a name for him", Derek said, "do you have any ideas"?, she said, "I do as a matter of fact", Fran said, "and what name is that honey"?, she opened her mouth to tell them the name when she was hit with another pain. She looked at Daniel and said, "I'm having another contraction".

Derek said, "you're what"?, Daniel raised the sheet up and said, "you're crowning", Penelope looked at Derek and said, "twins"?, Derek grinned and said, "twins, we're having twins, can you believe it"?, another contraction hit her and she said, "I believe it, I believe it". Derek took the baby and handed it to his mom and said, "here momma".

Fran looked down at her grandson and said, "you look so much like you daddy did when he was a baby", Daniel said, "on the next contraction I need you to push okay Penelope"?, she said, "okay Daniel" and laid there resting for about a minute before another contraction hit. She grabbed Dereks hand and started squeezing and pushing until Daniel told her to rest.

She looked up at him and said, "how much longer"?, he said, "we will deliver the other baby on the next contraction, are you ready"?, she said, "yes, yes, one thousand times yesssssss" as the contraction hit. She pushed and pushed and didn't stop until she heard the sound of baby Morgan filling the room, she collapsed against the pillows.

Derek said, "the baby how's the baby"?, Daniel cleaned the baby off and cut the cord and wrapped it in a towel and said, "she's perfect", with tears streaming down her face Penelope said, "she, we have a little boy and another girl". Derek kissed her lips and said, "Merry Christmas baby", she smiled tiredly and said, "Merry Christmas hotstuff" before she collapsed against the pillows exhausted.

Fran looked at Daniel and said, "thank you so much Daniel", he said, "you're very welcome I'm just glad we were home", Derek said, "us to man, us to", Daniel walked over and looked out the window and said, "the medics are here". Fran walked the little boy over and handed him to his daddy and said, "here you go baby boy".

Derek smiled and looked from Penelope to the twins and he said, "this is the best Christmas ever", Penelope grinned and said, "I couldn't have said it better hotstuff, I couldn't have said it better" as they admired two of the newest additions to their family.


	35. Chapter 35

Never Yours-Ch 34

Rob and Desiree were sitting and holding their daughter when they heard a knock at the door, Desi said, "come in", the door opened to reveal Sarah, Anthony and Dave. Sarah said, "is it okay if we come in to visit"?, Rob said, "of course", as they stepped closer Anthony smiled leaned over and Desi said, "come see your little sister".

Anthony looked down at his mommys arms and said, "her widdle momma", Desi said, "you were this little once to", he looked at her and said, "weally"?, she tapped the end of his nose and said, "yes really". Dave said, "how are you feeling kiddo"?, Desi said, "tired but relieved Dave, so so relieved that she's here and she's healthy".

Sarah said, "the others are over checking on Penelope and the twins", Desi said, "twins, she had twins"?, Dave said, "yeah a boy and a girl", Rob smiled and said, "that's awesome, I'm so happy for them". Dave nodded his head and said, "me to, you all deserve happiness", Rob said, "this has been an amazing year hasn't it baby"?, Desi kissed her daughters on the forehead and said, "it sure has.

In Penelopes bedroom Reid smiled and said, "awwww they're beautiful, congratulations guys", Derek smiled and said, "thanks pretty boy", JJ said, "I can't wait to get my hands on these little angels". Hotch said, "of course you know their is going to be no shortage of baby sitters right"?, Penelope laughed and said, "we never had a doubt".

Daniel said, "I just called to check the status of the ambulances", Derek said, "how far away are they"?, Daniel said, "they are only a few blocks away so we need to get everybody ready to go". Fran said, "I'll go let Desi and Rob know that the ambulances are almost here", Derek smiled and said, "okay momma" as he watched his mom cross the room and head out into the hall.

Desiree was grinning and talking to Sarah when their mother walked into the room, she said, "sorry to interrupt the family bonding but Daniel called to check the status of the ambulances and they're only a few blocks away". Rob said, "well I guess we better get everything ready then", Desi said, "thanks momma", she said, "any time baby".

Fran turned around and started out of the room and Desi said, "how's Penelope and the babies"?, Fran said, "they're doing great and Desi they are gorgeous, just like this little one here". Desi said, "after everything we've been through it's time for us to get some happiness", Fran said, "it sure is honey and from now on I'm predicting nothing but peace, joy and happiness for you all".

As Fran walked back to the other room she heard sirens in the distance, she smiled and walked into Penelopes room and said, "the ambulances are at the end of the street and making their way here". Reid said, "I'll go let them in" and then he walked across the huge room and out into the hall, Penelope looked at Jamie and said, "what do you think of your brother and sister"?, the little girl beamed with pride and said, "I lub dem momma".

Derek smiled and said, "and they love you", she clapped her hands and said, "yayyyy dey lub me tooooooo" and Emily picked her up and said, "how could they not love you Jamie, you're one of the sweetest little girls ever". Jamie giggled and said, "fank you" as she laid her little head down on Emilys shoulder and looked down at her little brother and sister.

A few minutes later the medics were walking through the door and everybody but Derek and Daniel, they watched as they checked out Penelope and the twins and then got them loaded and ready to head out. It wasn't long before Penelope and her twins and Desi and her daughter were walking down the stairs and getting situated on their gurneys.

Fran smiled and said, "before they head out with you girls what are the names of my beautiful grandbabies"?, Desiree smiled proudly and said, "Rob and I want you all to meet Elizabeth Francine Milner". Penelope said, "and Derek and I want you all to meet Hank Spencer and Hannah Danielle Morgan", the room filled with "awwwwwww".

One of the medics said, "I hate to interrupt but we really need to get them to the hospital to get them checked out", Derek said, "Rob and I are riding with the girls in the ambulances". Dave said, "we'll be there as soon as we can", Desiree and Penelope looked at Daniel and in unison said, "THANK YOU AND MERRY CHRISTMAS DANIEL".

Daniel smiled and said, "thank you and I'm so honored and I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas to", Reid said, "I'm so proud and honored that you named your son after me". Derek said, "Hank after my pops and Spencer after the best little brother anybody could ask for", Fran smiled and kissed her son on the cheek and said, "I love you and I'm so proud and happy for you, for you all".

She then walked over and kissed Desi on the cheek and said, "and I'm truly honored that you named your daughter after me", Desi said, "we wanted her to have a strong name and we couldn't think of a better woman to name her after". The ever growing famlly smiled and waved as they watched the ambulances pull away from the front of the house after getting the mommies, daddies and their babies loaded into the back.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	36. Chapter 36

Never Yours-Ch35

Epilogue

When the girls arrived at the hospital they along with their babiesthey were checked out and after everything checked out good they were all moved into one big room on maternity. Desiree was holding Elizabeth and Rob was right by her side, beside them Penelope was holding Hannah and Derek was holding Hank as the little family bonded.

The happy couples all smiled as the two nurses walked into the room with huge vases filled with flowers, Derek said, "those are beautiful", Penelope said, "ohhh they certainly are". Desi and Penelope took the cards and looked at their husbands and Desi said, "awww they're from Daniel", Rob smiled and said, "he's an amazing doctor and I don't know what we would have done without him".

Derek said, "he was definitely a life saver", Derek looked down at his son and said, "if it weren't for him I don't know what would have happened to these three little miracles" as he looked up and looked around at the other two babies". Rob said, "me either, it was pretty scarey when both Desi and Penelope went into labor and not only on Christmas but during a huge snowstorm", everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

They all looked up when they heard a light tapping on the door, they looked up to see Dave dressed as Santa and Derek laughed and said, "come in Santa, come in" and Dave said, "ho ho hooooo" as he walked in carrying Jamie in one arm and Anthony in the other". Jamie said, "wook daddy it Tanta", Derek said, "you must have been a very good girl to get Santa to visit you".

Dave said, "she's been a very good girl and Anthony has been a very good boy", Desiree grinned and said, "I'd have to agree with you Santa, he's been a really good boy this year". As Dave and the kids stepped closer the rest of the team came into the room carrying presents for everybody and first they kissed Desi on the cheek and then Penelope as they congratulated the happy parents again.

Derek looked up at Reid and said, "would you like to hold him pretty boy"?, Reid put the gifts down and said, "I'd love to", Derek handed Hank over to his uncle and said, "it's okay buddy this is your uncle Reid". Reid said, "hi there little man, I'm going to make sure that you know everything their is to know about magic tricks, numbers and especially Dr, Who" and everybody laughed.

Desiree looked up at her mom and said, "momma would you like to hold Elizabeth"?, Fran nodded her head and said, "yes please", she leaned over and Desi handed over the baby and smiled as she watched Fran kiss her daughter on the forehead. Penelope looked up at Emily and said, "aunt Em, would you like to hold your little niece"?, she grinned and said, "I'd be honored".

Penelope handed her daughter over to Emily and then sat back against the pillows, Jamie said, "momma can me lay wif you"?, Penelope said, "you sure can baby" as Derek helped her up in the bed. As she started to lay down Derek said, "remember mommy has an owwie so be really easy", the little girl nodded her head and said, "kay daddy" as she gently sat down beside her.

As the happy parents looked around at their family they couldn't help but smile, they were smiling because all of the bad stuff was now over and the birth of the babies meant that their lives would from now on be filled with love, peace, joy and happiness. Derek kissed his wife on the temple and said, "I love you baby girl".

Penelope said, "and I love you hotstuff", Dave smiled and said, "wellllllll who wants to open presents"?, Jamie, Anthony, Henry and Jack quickly said, "meeeeeee Santa, meeeeeee". Derek helped Jamie down and she ran across the floor with the other kids as they surrounded Dave aka Santa, Derek sat back and said, "well baby girl this is the best Christmas I can ever remember having".

Penelope sighed happily and said, "me to sugar shack, me to", she rested her head on his shoulder and said, "me and Desi have special gifts for you and Rob", Derek and Rob looked at each other as Dave handed them both presents. Derek opened his gift and smiled as he held up a plaque that said, "WORLDS BEST DAD" on it.

Derek said, "I love it", Rob then opened his gift and smiled and pulled out a shirt that said, "MY GREATEST BLESSINGS ARE MY KIDS", he said, "I love it and I'm going to wear it every chance I get". Derek smiled and said, "well Rob and I have special gifts for you and Desi to", Penelope said, "ohhh what is it, what is it"? as Dave handed them their packages.

When they opened their boxes Desi held up a beautiful diamond necklace and said, "ohhh Rob, I love it, thank you, thank you" before pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Penelope pulled out a small black box and when she opened it she gasped and said, "oh hotstuff, diamond earrings I love them, thank you so much", he winked at her and said, "do you like them"?, she said, "I love them".

Fran looked up and said, "the kids got everything they wanted and then some this year", Sarah said, "Anthony got a sister and Jamie got a brother and sister for Christmas on top of everything else they got". Derek kissed his wife on the lips and said, "I've got everything I could ever need or want right here in this room", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement.

As Penelope looked around the room she smiled and said, "Merry Christmas everybody, I love you all so much", everybody smiled at her and said, "MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE LOVE YOU TO". She laid her head down on Dereks chest and sighed happily as they watched everybody get their chance to bond with the three newest members of their family.

THE END


End file.
